Naruto, Overlord of death
by maverick9871
Summary: The night Naruto learns about the Kyuubi being sealed in him he finds out about a gift the Shinigami gave him. Was it on purpose or accident. Who knows. What Naruto does know is that he might actually like being an Overlord. Naruto harem.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

Naruto sighed as he crawled into bed and thought "_What a night. First I get tricked into stealing a stupid scroll and then I find out I got a demon sealed in me. What next. Pigs flying. I just want to get some sleep." _as he closed his eyes.

It was some time later Naruto felt someone running thier hand through his hair and opened his eyes and saw a teenage woman with red hair and bluish green eyes hovering over him running her hand through his hair.

Blinking Naruto said "Who are you."

The girls eyes widen a moment and said "Ah, your awake. Forgive me for disturbing your sleep." as she moved back a few feet.

Naruto sat up and looked at the woman confused and said "It's alright. I'm not mad or anything. I just was wondering who you are."

The woman said "My name is Nori."

Naruto looked around and said "Well Nori...were are we and how did I get here."

Nori looked at Naruto confused a moment and said "You've never been here before."

Naruto looked at the area around him and saw rubble and dead trees and said "No...I've never seen anything like this place before."

Nori said "Wow. I can't believe my luck in finding you first. It must be my lucky day." with an awed look on her face.

Naruto looked confused and asked "What do you mean."

Nori said "Forgive me. It's just that not many Overlords appear."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and asked "What's an Overlord."

Nori said "Well...how do I explain it to you...I got it. Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror and seen your reflection."

Naruto nods and Nori said "Some people think when you see your reflection you are seeing you in another world. That is sort of true. There are 2 worlds. The mortal world and the spirit world called the negaverse. Where you were before was the mortal world and right now you are in the negaverse."

Naruto got a scared look on his face and asked "Am I dead."

Nori said "No. Somehow you have been blessed or cursed by the Shinigami which allows you to go between the 2 worlds. Those who are able to do this are called Overlords because they have power over the living and the dead."

Naruto asked "Are you dead."

Nori tilted her head to the side and said "Before I answer can I explain a few things about the negaverse to you. I could say yes or no but there are several levels of difference here you need to know if you are going to be here."

Naruto pursed his lip and said "Alright."

Nori nods and said "When a mortal is born, they have a certain amount of life energy in them. Once that life energy is gone they die so you can say that every day someone lives they are also dying a day at a time. You with me so far."

Naruto nods and Nori said "Good. Now when a person ages in your world and dies a day at a time, they are reborn here as a creature known as a minnion. Minion are the lowest level of life here. They don't remember anything about thier life in the other world but when the them that is alive in the mortal world dies, Minion transform and become another race depending on how they lived thier life in that world. Almost no one here looks human unless they are an Overlord."

Naruto said "So your an Overlord."

Nori shook her head and said "No. When I was alive in the mortal world I was a human sacrifice. I have no idea what I was sacrificed for but when a mortal is dies as a human sacrifice they come here as a human. I don't remember anything about my life besides my name. What happens in the mortal world doesn't matter here after you die."

Naruto said "I see..."

Nori shook her head and said "No, not yet you don't. I admit I don't know everything about this world but I do know some things. You see, what makes you different then me besides the fact that you are still alive in the mortal world and I am dead is that you still have your life energy. Life energy is very valuable here. I told you I was suprised that I was the first to find you. It won't be long before others start coming to you."

Naruto asked "Why."

Nori bit her lip and said "Hmm...I know, follow me." as she got up and started to walk away.

Naruto got up and said "Hey, wait up." as he ran after her.

When he caught up to her she was looking at a dead tree and said "If you would send some energy into this tree I will be able to explain. It's hard to explain unless you see it for yourself."

Naruto frowned and thought "_Does she mean my chakra...maybe."_ as he placed his hand on the tree and sent some chakra into his hand.

A few moments later the tree began to glow and Naruto eyes widen before he stepped back and Nori said "It's alright Overlord. Just keeping sending your energy until it stops glowing."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto." as he slowly started to send chakra into the tree again and as the tree glowed it began to change shape until it became a glowing blue gem the size of Naruto and Nori clapped her hand and said "Ah, that feels great. Thank you Overlord Naruto."

Naruto looked at Nori who had her eyes closed and said "What happened."

Nori opened her eyes with a smile on her face and said "This is now you tower heart. Tower hearts are a link between Overlords and thier subjects. As long as the Tower heart exist you will live in both this world and the mortal world but if your tower heart is destroyed you will die."

Naruto eyes widen and Nori said "It's alright. Most of those who live in this world won't dare damage a tower heart. Look at the ground. You see how there is grass growing a little bit right now. It's because it's bathing in the energy of your heart like I am now. It's like a feeling of peace and pleasure bathing me. Because of this many here would be willing to do anything, including becoming your subjects so they may be close to your heart and feel this feeling."

Naruto said "So this tower heart is linked to me now." as he looked at the gem."

Nori said "Yes and the more powerful you become Overlord so does your Tower Heart."

Naruto looked at the ground that was now a 100 ft wide circle of green grass and asked "What now."

Nori tilted her head to the side and said "Well...I'm not sure. I mean I never met a Overlord before but..."

Just then a noise was heard and both turned toward the noise and Naruto eyes widen and Nori said "A minnion."

Naruto remembered Nori words earlier and said "THAT'S a MINNION."

Nori looked at Naruto and said "I told you already that there are hardly any humans here because when they die they become something else based on what the lived like."

A grey skin creature came crawling toward Naruto and said "Oh great Overlord, I am Gnat. I beg you, allow me to serve your lordship." as he groveled on the ground at Naruto feet.

Naruto looked at Nori and asked "What should I do."

Nori shrugged and said "Maybe he knows more then me and can help you."

Naruto sighed and said "Gnat...I guess you can serve me."

Gnat quickly began to kiss Naruto feet much to Naruto disgust and Gnat said "Oh thank you your lordship. You won't regret it."

Naruto yanked his foot back and said "I'm starting to think I might." as he tried to shake the slobber off his feet.

Nori giggled and Gnat asked "What are your orders your lordship."

Naruto looked confused and said "Um...What do you think Gnat."

Gnat said "Oh your lordship, are you asking me to be your minion advisor." in an excited voice.

Naruto blinked and looked at Nori who seem confused also and Naruto said "Uh..sure."

Gnat said "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise I will be the greatest advisor I can for your greatness. Shall I begin building a tower to help defend your Tower heart master."

Naruto asked "Defend it. Why defend it."

Gnat gasped and said "Master, you should not joke like that. Someone could come and steal it for thier own master. You must defend it because if it is destroyed by a _HERO_ then you will die."

Naruto blinked and looked at Nori and asked "Why would a Hero try and destroy my heart."

Nori said "Hero's here are not like Hero's in the mortal realm. Hero kill those with power in order to take it for themselves in order to build an empire in thier own image using the stolen power."

Naruto frowned and said "I see...Yes Gnat, begin setting up a tower to defend my heart."

Nori said "May I speak freely Overlord Naruto."

Naruto nods and Nori said "This rubble was probably at one time a town or another tower. That means there might be valuables like scrolls, relics, or gold in the rubble. I would suggest that you have a treasure vault, a relic room, and a library added to your tower to store them."

Naruto said "Great idea...Nori, you have been a great help to me so is there any way I can repay you."

Nori said "Allow me to be by your side so I can enjoy the feeling of your heart. That is all I ask."

Naruto said "You can be by my side as long as you want Nori because without you I wouldn't have a clue what is going on."

Gnat said "Does that mean Nori is Lady Nori master."

Naruto said "Yes."

Nori eyes widen and said "I'm honored you would give me such a show of gratitude my lord. I will do my best to please you and serve you faithfully."

Naruto looked confused a moment and asked "What do you mean."

Nori blinked and said "You don't know my lord."

Naruto said "Know what."

Nori said "You have made me a Lady of your kingdom my lord. My mind body and soul now belong to you to do with as you please my lord. You may use me any way you wish my lord."

Naruto asked "Use you...I don't understand."

Nori blushed and said "Would you like me to show you my lord."

Naruto nods and Nori said "As you wish my lord." as she moved forward and kissed Naruto before beginning to remove his cloths.

Naruto eyes widen as he was kissed before he closed them and thought "_If this is what it's like then I think I'm going to like being an Overlord."_

2 hours later Naruto groaned as he felt the need to take a piss and he opened his eyes and saw the nude form of Nori laying on his chest.

Getting up Naruto blinked and blinked again and said "Damn."

Nori hearing Naruto voice opened her eyes and said "Is there something wrong your lordship. Did I not please you enough. I can try to please you better if you wish my lord."

Naruto looked down at Nori and said "I doubt there is anything you could do that could please me more then you did earlier. That pleased me greatly...I was just looking at the work Gnat has done while we were...busy."

Nori looked over and saw a 30 ft wall and said "Wow, he really has been busy."

Walking over to a tree Naruto pissed on it which to his amusement caused the tree to come back to life some and Naruto shook his head before grabbing his pants and shirt before slipping them on.

Nori quickly put back on the dress she was wearing and Naruto offered her his hand and they both walked toward the wall and when they go on the other side of it Naruto said "There's more minions now." in a confused tone.

Gnat said "Your lordship. Great news. I remember the location of a spawing pool for some browns and I have got them to swear allegence to your greatness. As such the building of the castle walls are moving swiftly and we should have the outside walls of the castle court yard done by tomorrow."

Naruto said "Excellent...but what is the difference between you and the brown minions."

Gnat said "There are several types of Minions my lord. Greys like myself are the more educated and take up the position of leaders of the other minions. Brown minions are stronger and tougher then other minions but slower. Red Minions are immune to fire and can use fire attacks. Green minions are immune to poisons and use poison to attack and are great at stealth and scouting. Lastly is blue minions. Blues have the ability to swim and are the strongest magic users."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and asked "Magic."

Nori said "Magic is created by Mana which is a form of energy that can be used similar to life energy."

Naruto nods and said "So what now. I mean you seem to have the walls coming along quickly to defend my tower heart."

Gnat said "If I might make a suggestion my lord."

Naruto nods and Gnat said "Perhaps you should return to the mortal realm now and rest your mind and spirit."

Naruto asked "How do I do that and for that matter how exactly did I get here in the first place."

Gnat said "I do not know how you got here the first time your lordship but now that you've established a connection with your tower heart, all you have to do is imagine the place you wish to be and think the word **PORTO. **It's best if you are coming here then imagine the tower heart as the safest location to return to."

Naruto said "And that's it."

Gnat said "That's it your lordship."

Naruto looked at Nori who said "It's alright your lordship. I'll be here when you return."

Naruto nods and said "Gnat. I wish for you to consult with Nori for ideas on how to protect the tower heart and the next coarse of actions that should be taken."

Gnat said "Of coarse your lordship. I'll make sure all the minions know that Lady Nori is yours and yours alone."

Naruto blinked and said "What do you mean Gnat."

Nori said "What he means your lordship is that not everyone is as respectful to women as you are your lordship."

Naruto frowned and started to open his mouth when Nori said "Don't worry about it for now your lordship. You need to rest and Gnat has promised to protect me."

Naruto said "Alright, if your sure but I'll be back...Porto." as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After he was gone Gnat looked at Nori and said "So what do you think of our master."

Nori said "He's...not what I would expect of an overlord."

Gnat said "I couldn't agree more. I actually like him compared to the other Overlords I have heard about and he is far better then a _Hero._"

Nori said "Please get the Browns back to work Gnat. They seem to be slacking off."

Gnat eyes widen before turning and screaming "Get back to work you ungrateful maggots."

When Naruto appeared in his apartment he looked at his clock and blinked and thought "_It's only been an hour. I thought I was gone half a day or better...Well I can get some sleep now...and after Nori I need it."_ as a perverted grin appeared on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto awoke he thought "_Man, what a dream. I can't believe that I dreamed I went to another world and..."_

A female voice interupted his thoughts and said "_That wasn't a dream your lordship. You really did come here."_

Naruto eyes widen and said "Nori, is that you."

Nori stood next to the tower heart and said "_Yes Lord Naruto. I'm using the link between you and the tower heart to hear and speak to you. The tower heart doesn't just link your energy to it but also makes it where we can see you and be able to talk to you. You also don't have to speak, just think your words and those around your heart can hear you."_

Naruto thought "_Like this."_

Nori said "_Yes."_

Naruto thought "_Cool...So is there a reason you are contacting me besides explaining about this ability."_

Nori said "_Gnat was wanting to inform you that they finished the outside courtyard walls and were about to begin construction of the castle when I suggested that we consult with your lordship about the castle. I thought that you might be able to research other castles in your world in order to find out how to make the best one possible to defend the tower heart."_

Naruto thought "_That's a good idea. I don't want to be killed by some Hero when my life is starting to look up. I am glad you were the first one to find me. I am sure I would have already been killed if I hadn't of met you."_

Nori said "_I will do all I can to please and serve you master."_

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and thought "_I got to go for now Nori but I'll talk to you later."_ as he got up and took a shower and quickly got dressed.

After getting dressed Naruto headed toward the Hokage tower and when he got there he went up to the Sandaime office and after being allowed to pass by his secretary entered the Sandaime office.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha looked up at Naruto and said "Hello Naruto, how are you doing this morning."

Naruto said "Pretty good old man. I got a couple of questions though."

Hiruzen said "Well I will try to answer them if I can't. What would you like to know."

Naruto started to open his mouth when the voice of Gnat said "_My lordship. I would be careful with what you say. I do not know of what knowledge there is in your world."_

Naruto thought "_I know but I trust Jiji."_

Hiruzen saw Naruto start to speak and then his eyes gloss over a moment before they come back into focus and Hiruzen said "Is everything alright Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and said "Yeah. Anyways I was wondering. You told me last night that the Yondaime summon the Shinigami to help seal the Kyuubi, right."

Hiruzen nods and Naruto said "I see...I'm not sure but I think the Shinigami gave me a gift when he sealed the Kyuubi in me."

Hiruzen blinked and said "Really, why do you think that."

Naruto said "Well...last night when I went to sleep I found myself in another place called the Negaverse."

Hiruzen eyes widen and said "Your an Overlord now...aren't you."

Naruto eyes widen and said "How did you know."

Hiruzen frowned and said "I've been alive for many years now and have seen an encountered many strange things Naruto. I've met these so called _Hero's_." as he spat out the last word.

Naruto said "So you don't like those Hero's either huh."

Hiruzen said "No. Each were power hungry madmen who caused nothing but pain and suffering in thier paths...How much do you know about the Negaverse and the Overlords and Hero's Naruto."

Naruto said "Not much. Nori and Gnat have told me some and are trying to help me understand everything but I'm confused alot."

Hiruzen asked "Who are Nori and Gnat."

Naruto said "Well Gnat is a Minion."

Hiruzen said "Minions, the servants of the Overlords."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "Nori told me that every day that someone is alive is another day that they die. Minions are people sort of like the spirits of humans that are still alive here in this world but haven't died or been killed yet. They don't remember anything about thier life besides thier name. After someone dies for real the Minion they are transforms into another creature depending on what they were like when they were alive. I've only met a Gnat, Nori, and a few brown minions but I haven't learned thier names yet. Nori is..." as he frowned.

Hiruzen asked "Yes, what is she Naruto."

Naruto said "She's human but she told me only someone who was used as a human sacrifice in this world stay human when they goto the negaverse. She and Gnat both admit they don't know everything about the Negaverse but they have helped me learn some about it."

Hiruzen took several breaths thinking to himself and said "Naruto...I admit that I don't know a lot about the Overlords or the Negaverse. Most of which I do know I don't like from my encounter with Hero's...What are you planning to do Naruto."

Naruto said "Right now Gnat has finished building the walls around the court yard to protect my tower heart and are going to start building a castle to defend it next."

Hiruzen asked "What is a tower heart."

Naruto said "Well...you know. I wonder...Jiji, I don't know if this will work or not but I think I can I might be able to take you with me to the Negaverse so you can meet Nori and Gnat and see the Tower heart. You want to."

Hiruzen pursed his lips and said "What exactly do you think will happen."

Naruto said "Well, I was thinking that if my cloths were able to go to the Negaverse with me simply because they were touching me shouldn't I be able to bring anything I'm holding as well."

Hiruzen thought a moment and Naruto said "Hold on a second Jiji, Nori is talking to me...damn _Hero's_. Nori said that Hero's have been known to take slave's they claim as thier own from this world to the Negaverse as well as treasures they captured in thier quest so I should have no problem taking you to the Negaverse and back."

Hiruzen said "So that's what happened to those people...Very well, I would like to see this Negaverse as well as meet your...friends."

Naruto held out his hand and Hiruzen took it and Naruto said "Porto."

The next moment both were gone.

Hiruzen blinked as they both were covered in smoke and when it cleared he found himself in a huge courtyard with walls around him and Naruto.

Gnat came over and said "Ah Master, you have returned so quickly. Are you pleased with the walls we have erected in your honor my lord."

Naruto looked around and said "They look nice but...how do you get in and out. I don't see a door to get out."

Gnat said "Of coarse not your lorship. Until we can get more defenses for the tower heart I won't make a way for someone to get to it so easily."

Nori walked over and Hiruzen breathed hitched in his throat as he saw Nori and Nori said "Don't let him trick you, your lordship. He was trying to make plans for the castle and forgot to keep an eye on the browns and...well they kind of stupid unless being ordered what to do and they just completely sealed the walls."

Gnat frowned and said "There browns your majesty, what do you expect, but please forgive them. Thier hard workers and I promise that I will keep a better eye on them in the future to make sure they don't screw up again."

Hiruzen said "So your a Minion."

Gnat looked at Hiruzen and said "I am the Minion task master selected by his lordship Overlord Naruto and this is Lady Nori, Lord Naruto concubine."

Hiruzen eyes widen and looked at Naruto and said "Concubine."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "Um..."

Nori said "I am what ever his Lordship desires me to be. I aim to please and serve him."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Nori...can I ask you a question...Naruto told me that all you remember is your name from when you were living. Is that right."

Gnat said "In some cases that is true. For those who like Lady Nori who is still human then yes. She would be able to remember her name but those of us who are minions are given our name by older more powerful minions since we have no memories of our past life."

Hiruzen let out a breath he was holding and said "Good. I thought you were someone I knew years ago but her name wasn't Nori."

Nori said "Are you talking about Kushina."

Hiruzen eyes widen and said "Yes. You know her."

Nori said "Yes. She was taken prisoner by a hero several years ago. I do not know exactly what happen to her after that though I did here that, that hero was killed by a Warlock named Minato who claims she was his wife."

Naruto asked "Whose Kushina Jiji."

Hiruzen bit his lip and said "An old friend Naruto...You said that her husband Minato was a Warlock."

Gnat said "He's known for being a master of runes and is able to do all kinds of magical attacks. I've never seen him myself but they say that as he walks flames lick his footsteps. Some say that he may a deal with death itself in order to keep his power he had in the mortal world. Who knows. You know how rumors and legends get."

Hiruzen thought "_Or that his cloak has flames near his feet._" and said "Yes. I do know...Anyways I was wondering about this tower heart thing I heard about and what exactly are you planning to do."

Gnat said "We serve his majesty and what ever he decides to do we shall carry out his orders. I suggest that we work on increasing his power and followers because it won't be long before a hero comes and tries to take his Tower heart for themselves or try to destroy his lordship in order to claim his treasure and knowledge."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto and said "So what are you going to do Naruto."

Naruto said "Get stronger Jiji. I don't plan to die for a long time and I still plan to become Hokage someday."

Hiruzen smiled and said "I see."

Naruto said "Oh, you wanted to see my tower heart. It's right here." as he walked over to the glowing crystal.

As Hiruzen walked closer to it he said "Amazing. I can feel power coming from it."

Nori said "That is his Lordship power. It's amazing to be in it's presence. Isn't it."

Hiruzen said "Indeed it is."

Gnat said "That's why Hero's will come for it. The power you are feeling is like a drug to power hungry Hero's. The more power they have the more they want so they can feel even greater then they are."

Hiruzen said "What happens if the tower heart is taken or destroyed."

Gnat said "If it is taken, then his majesty will lose his power and become weaker until he is destroyed and if the tower heart is destroyed then so will his lordship be destroyed. They are link. Together they are strong but seperated they are weakened or destroyed. That is why we must defend it to protect his majesty." and Nori along with the browns all nod as well at Gnat words.

Naruto smiled at how protective everyone was of him and Hiruzen thought "_You've found acceptance here Naruto...I'm proud of you and hope someday that you will find it in Konoha as well...Minato, Kushina."_ and shook his head and said "Well I think we should get back to Konoha. I still have a lot of work to do."

Naruto said "Sure Jiji...oh that reminds me Jiji. I came to ask if you had any books on castles and things like that. Nori thought that I should research on castles before building one so I can better protect my castle heart."

Hiruzen said "I think I can find something that should help you. Let's return to my office, shall we."

Naruto nods and said "Alright Jiji. Bye everyone."

Gnat said "What should we do while we wait for your return your lordship since we can't start working on the castle yet."

Naruto frowned and Nori said "If I may suggest your lordship. You may not have notice it yet but you have a lot of area outside of the castle that hasn't been explored or cleared of rubble yet. We may find treasure, relics, or magical items that could help you become stronger or help protect the castle better."

Naruto said "That's a great idea Gnat. I want you to send the browns out to clean up the area around the castle and see what they can find but don't go past sight of the castle for now. That way if someone comes to take the heart they can help get back in time to defend it."

Gnat said "Excellent idea your lordship. I'll have them get started right away." as he quickly moved over to the browns and began to order them around.

Hiruzen chuckled and said "Seems like you got a good man there Naruto."

Nori laughed and Naruto asked "Whats so funny Nori."

Nori said "Gray's and Blue are always females while red and browns are always male minions. Green are the only one's that can be both male and female. Females lack physical strength but make up for it with intelligence and magic control while males are stronger but have less control."

Naruto eyes widen and said "So Gnat is a woman." as he looked at the gray minion.

Hiruzen chuckled and said "I guess what they say is true no matter where you are. Behind every great man is a woman bossing him around." causing Naruto to chuckle.

After calming down Nori said "Is there anything else I can do to please you Lord Naruto."

Naruto looked sheepishly at Hiruzen and said "Not right now Nori. Maybe later."

Nori nods and Hiruzen giggled pervertedly and said "Naruto, even though you have Nori here and no offense to you lady Nori but Naruto needs to remember that he can't spend all his time here and that he has responsibilities back home. He might also try and find someone who will care for him there as well."

Gnat who came over said "Of coarse his Lordship is going to find other concubines. He will have several mistress. Some for power, some for pleasure, and some for other reasons. He will also have to have several heirs to help govern his empire as it grows."

Naruto said "Woah, slow down. What do you mean empire."

Gnat who everyone now knew was a girl turned her head to the side and said "How much has the mortal world forgotten about the Overlords."

Hiruzen frowned and said "What do you mean."

Gnat said "Do you still have the lords of the lands."

Hiruzen said "The feudal Lords."

Gnat said "Yes. Those feudal Lords are all decendants of other Overlords who at one time ruled the world. Every time the Shinigami blesses someone to become an Overlord it's because there is a great evil in the world who will try to take over it and it is the job of the Overlord to become strong enough to defeat this evil or die destroying it. Those who succeed in destroying the great evil gain a kingdom for themselves until one of thier heirs becomes old enough to take over and then usually the Overlord returns here since they can't die of old age due to the tower heart keeping them alive until some _Hero_ comes along and kills them to take thier power or thier treasure and kingdom. Usually that hero uses the power he gains in killing the Overlord to return to the mortal world to try and take over it there where he is either defeated by the decendant of an Overlord or the Shinigami creates a new Overlord who will rise in power and destroyed the Hero and then the cycle repeats itself."

Hiruzen blinked and began to think and said "You know...that suddenly explains _SO_ many questions I never could figure out."

Naruto frowned and said "So your saying that I'm suppose to fight some great evil or something."

Gnat said "In the words of the Minion master who named me, Evil always finds a way to survive. Humans have the ability to do great and terrible things. Even if you do nothing sooner or later evil will return. The question is are you going to what are you going to do about it. Are you going to sit back and let evil get stronger so more and more people suffer or are you going to get stronger to defend yourself and those you care about."

Hiruzen said "You know Naruto, I find myself agreeing with Gnat. She's saying the same thing I have told you about the Will of Fire. If you trully want to become Hokage someday then you will have to become stronger to do so."

Naruto said "I guess so...Are you ready to go Jiji."

Hiruzen said "Yes."

Naruto walked over and grab Hiruzen arm before he said "PORTO."

Like before both were coverd in smoke and appeared in the Sandaime's office and when they did Hiruzen frowned and said "Enjoying yourself."

Both Naruto and Hiruzen saw a young boy sitting in the Hokage seat and Naruto asked "Who is this." as he saw the boy jump out of the seat.

Hiruzen said "This is my grandson Konohamaru."

Naruto said "I see."

Konohamaru said "Hey gramps, how did you do that and whose this."

Hiruzen said "This is Naruto and that was a special transport jutsu. What are you doing here Konohamaru."

Konohamaru said "Um..."

Hiruzen sighed and said "I see. Another attempt is it."

Konohamaru looked sheepishly as Hiruzen took his seat and said "Naruto, have you had your registration picture taken yet."

Naruto shook his head no and Hiruzen said "Then if you don't mind can you go get that taken care of as well as your registratrion. By the time you do that and go get you something to eat I should have a couple of books for you about what we were discussing."

Naruto nods and said "If you don't mind, can you keep that quite for now. After hearing what Gnat said I don't want to draw to much attention to myself right now."

Hiruzen said "You know Naruto, you seem more mature now then you use to be."

Naruto looked out the window and said "I realise lifes not a game anymore Jiji. See you later Konohamaru." as he left.

After he was gone Hiruzen saw Konohamaru looking at Naruto and began to follow him. Chuckling to himself he thought "_I'm not suprised Konohamaru would find himself drawn to Naruto...but what should I do with this new information. If Minato the warlock is really Minato then I had better find a way to make sure Naruto is ready for that information and doesn't turn on Konoha. The last time I saw a Hero it cost the lives of over 200 of my men to take down him. I fear what the power of an Overlord could be...especially when that Overlord is a Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi."_

After getting his picture taken Naruto looked at the boy who was hiding behind a flag and said "Is there a reason your hiding Konohamaru."

Konohamaru said "I would expect nothing more then my new boss to detect me."

Naruto looked confused and asked "Boss. Why do you call me boss."

Konohamaru said "I've seen enough of grandpa's ninja to know when someone is using a shushin on someone else. You shushin grandpa so that means you must be strong if grandpa let you shushin him."

Naruto said "Or Jiji was just giving an exam to make sure I knew what I was doing with the jutsu."

Konohamaru frowned and said "I hadn't thought of that."

Naruto said "Well I got to go back to see Jiji about some stuff. Talk to you later Konohamaru." as he started to leave.

Konohamaru said "Hey, you want to play ninja with me."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Sure."

Just then a man in glasses wearing a bandana walked up and said "Honorable grandson. It's time to go." as he pushed his sunglasses up while shooting a snear at Naruto.

Naruto frowned and thought "_Glare all you want bastard. I'll prove you and everyone else wrong someday."_ as he said "Good luck Konohamaru." as he turned and walked away.

After leaving Konohamaru Naruto returned to the Sandaime office and entered it. Once inside the Sandaime said "Ah Naruto, right on time. I got some books for you I think you and your friends should look at." as he pointed to a stack of 10 books.

Naruto walked over and read the title

**Castles and Fortress of the World**

**Greatest battles in history Vol 1**

**Greatest battles in history Vol 2  
Greatest battles in history Vol 3**

**History of the Elemental Nations.**

**Knights, Mages, and Priestess**

**Kingdoms of the World**

**Demons and Monsters of Legends**

**A beginners guide to seals**

**Seals for idiots**

Looking confused at the book titles Hiruzen said "The book of Castles and Fortress of the World gives descriptions about the castles. Greatest battles in history tell several stories about attacks on towns, outpost, and villages which can help you defend your castle by seeing how others would attack yours in order to counter them. The book on the history of the elemental along with the Kingdom of the worlds will help you understand the political situation you are in. I can tell your not use to the terms of people refering to you as nobility so those books will help you with that. The book on Knights, Mages and Priestess along with the book on Demon and Monsters of Legends are books that I have read looking for information on Hero's as well as what few things I know about Overlords and the Negaverse. The other 2 books are about seals. When I heard about Minato and his runes I thought that they are similar to our seals. I thought that if nothing else would give you something to look out for."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Jiji...but when are you going to tell me the truth."

Hiruzen said "What do you mean."

Naruto frowned and said "A guy named Minato who made a deal with the Shinigami. Someone whose wife is named Kushina that looks like someone you know and I bet looks like Minato wife...I saw the look on your face. It's him..isn't it. It's the Yondaime."

Hiruzen sighed and said "Naruto...I don't know. It might be...Part of me hopes it is because I know that you want to speak with him about where you came from and about who your parents are...but...but there is no garuntee that it is him or that he actually does remember things from when he was alive. I would hate that it actually be him and you meet him and not remember what you want to speak with him about. Also there is the fact that since people change when they get there that he may not be who he was when he was the Yondaime. He could be as bad or worse then a Hero...Please Naruto. Until you know more about what it is like there as well as getting stronger, do not seek him out."

Naruto seeing the worried look on Hiruzen face said "Alright Jiji..I won't seek him out for now...but why are you so accepting with this. I mean..."

Hiruzen said "I saw the look on your face around Nori and Gnat. I know that with everything you went through that odds are you would choose them over Konoha because unlike the people here, they respect you and you seem happy with them. I care for you Naruto and I don't want to see the day where you become an enemy of Konoha and if you left Konoha to be with them now that your a ninja there would be nothing I could do to keep you from becoming a missing nin and treated as such."

Naruto said "Someday I'll prove to everyone who I really am. Just wait and see Jiji."

Hiruzen said "I hope you do and I hope to be there to see that day." as he rubbed Naruto hair affectionately as Naruto stood beside his desk.

Naruto said "Well Jiji...I guess I should go."

Hiruzen said "I know though I do have one more thing for you." as he pulled out a scroll.

Naruto looked at the scroll and Hiruzen said "This is a couple of training excercises that will help you get stronger. You should look at them and do them."

Naruto said "Thanks Jiji."

Hiruzen said "Don't forget you have to be at the accademy next Monday at 10 am for team placements."

Naruto nods and said "Sure Jiji. Well I guess I better go. C-ya. Porto." before he disappeared.

After he was gone Hiruzen thought "_Please let this help form a bond here and not create a stronger enemy."_


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto got back to the Negaverse he saw a Nori reading a scroll and saw a small pile of gold and a couple of old looking clubs and daggers.

Gnat said "Ah, your excellency, you've returned. I am please to inform you that we have cleared the area area around the castle as far as a minion can see and we have found some gold for your treasury as well as a few old weapons that you of coarse have first dibs on and a scroll that Lady Nori has been reading."

Naruto said "I can see that Gnat. Good job."

Gnat said "I see you have some new items my lord. Are they to help with the castle."

Naruto said "Yes. Jiji said these would help with helping to build the castle as well as give several strategies that others would use to attack the castle so that we may defend against them. I haven't had a chance to look through them yet so we..."

Gnat said "Not to worry my lord." as she began to speak some words Naruto did not understand before the books began to float into the air and fly around the tower heart while glowing.

Grunting Naruto grab his head and screamed in pain before passing out.

When Naruto awoke he groaned and moved his hand to his head and said "What happened."

Gnat said "Forgive me your excellency. I was not aware of the amount of knowledge in those books or I would have done them all one at a time."

Naruto glared at Gnat and said "What did you do and...why the hell do I suddenly know what was in those books."

Gnat said "I used an enchantment that the minion master who named me used when to enchant the library of her master. It allows all the knowledge that is stored in the library to be given to her master without wasting time reading them."

Naruto said "I see...Next time before you do something like that warn me so I can be prepared for all that information to be absorb."

Gnat said "Of coarse your excellency...If I might ask your Lordship, now that you know everything in those books, how shall we build your castle."

Naruto pursed his lips together a moment and said "Are the walls around the court yard just stone walls or are they inforced any."

Gnat said "Just stone from the rubble we cleared master."

Naruto said "That won't do well. If someone uses a battering ram they would be able to break the walls. We need to reinforce the walls with as well as make them where we can place guards there to watch for enemies but that will be later. Do any of you have black smithing skills."

Gnat frowned and said "No my lord. None of the Minions here have black smithing skills."

Naruto frowned and said "Damn...do you know anyone who blacksmiths."

Gnat said "I do but is currently out of reach."

Nori said "I know someone but I can't garuntee that they would help. They may even attack you."

Naruto frowned and said "Why would they attack me."

Nori said "Because you might not be able to afford them."

Gnat asked "Who are you speaking about."

Nori said "The grey dwarfs. They are the best blacksmiths outside the elves that I know of and they are also the closest to our current location.

Gnat frowned and said "Your right. The grey dwarfs are the best and they won't work for the amount of gold we currently have."

Naruto said "Damn. I guess we will either have to get more gold or do without what I want."

Gnat said "Not necessarily master. The dwarfs maybe greedy but they are also honorable creatures. If you challenge the leader of the dwarfs to a battle of honor then it might be possible to have the leader give you one of thier black smiths."

Naruto said "But why would they accept a battle with me."

Gnat said "The dwarfs don't know how powerful you are yet or how rich you are. You can go and challenge them to a battle and offer them all your gold and weapons if they win but if they lose then they have to give you one of thier blacksmiths as a servant."

Naruto frowned and said "Very well. It's a necassary evil." and thought "_Of coarse if I didn't know that this kind of thing happens a lot in the world from those books Jiji gave me then I wouldn't do this."_ and said "Where are these dwarfs."

Nori said "If you wish my lord, I can lead you."

Naruto said "Very well."

Gnat said "My lord, take the browns with you. I shall stay and guard the tower heart."

Naruto frowned and said "No. I'll do this myself for now Gnat. You need them to stay here and help you dig into the ground and begin looking for metal to use."

Gnat said "Are you planning to put a dungeon or catacombs master."

Naruto said "Yes as well as a maze that can be used to lure enemies into that can be used to trap them."

Gnat said "Very well my lord but please be careful."

Naruto nods and said "Shall we Nori."

Nori nods and Naruto said "Hey wait, how do we get out of here."

Gnat said "Oh, well we built a secret tunnel to get in and out my lord. It's over here." as she moved over and motioned to a couple of browns who moved a stone slab to the side and both Naruto and Nori followed Gnat into the tunnel and came out the other side which came out inside a hollow tree and Naruto frowned and said "That isn't going to work Gnat. Once we get the blacksmith and begin building the castle I want you to destroy this tunnel."

Gnat said "Yes my lord. Is there anything else."

Naruto shook his head no and said "So which way do we go Nori."

Nori said "This way my lord." as she began to walk away.

After walking for 10 minutes Naruto stopped and said "What the hell. What is this grey shit that is in front of us."

Nori looked at Naruto confused before her eyes widen and said "Oh, forgive me my lord. You remember how I told you about your tower heart energy spreading out and bathing those close to it in it. Well this is currently the range of your power. Since you are still alive the area past that ring of influence is blind to you. I hadn't thought to explain how to extend your range of power. Remember how you first created your tower heart. Well you can extend your power reach by finding another item like a gaint boulder or a tree or something of decent size and send your energy into it. That will create a tower beacon that will link to the tower heart and extend your range. If you acquire a detection spell and place it on the map in your map room once it's built if anyone enters the range of your power it will appear on your map to warn you of thier approach."

Naruto asked "How do you know so much Nori."

Nori said "I've been here for many years and I listen to others and learn from them."

Naruto said "Make since I guess...so all I have to do is place some energy into an object like that tree there."

Nori nods and Naruto walked over to a tree and sent some chakra into it and the tree began to glow before it change into a silver pole and the grey fog area that was in front of Naruto began to move back before disappearing.

Naruto said "That's cool. So shall we continue to the dwarfs."

Nori said "Yes your lordship." as she began leading Naruto away again. 6 hours later and 10 tower beacons, Naruto and Nori stood in front of a cave with a door with strange writing on it.

Naruto looked at Nori and asked "What now."

Nori said "Are you sure you wish to do this your lordship. I mean I know your young but are you sure you will be able to defeat a dwarf."

Naruto said "I don't know. never met one before so I can't say for sure I can or not...but I need a blacksmith so I have to do this."

Nori sighed and spoke something in a language Naruto didn't know and the door glowed before opening.

Naruto eyes widen and said "Damn, things here are so cool. What was that."

Nori said "The elf language. A friend of mine taught it to me when I first arrived here. Shall we my lord."

Naruto nods and took the lead and it wasn't long before several short men with long beards and big noses wearing armor appeared blocking the path and one began to speak in a language Naruto did not understand.

Nori stepped forward and began to speak in the same language also and Naruto thought "_Damn, I wish I knew what they were saying."_

After several minutes the men grunted and Nori said "They have agreed to take us to see thier leader your Lordship."

Naruto said "Good, I just wish I knew what you were all saying."

Nori said "I don't speak the Dwarf languange but most racist speak the elvish language."

Naruto said "I see. Can you teach me."

Nori said "I'm afraid that only an elf can teach someone the elvish language. I don't know how to explain it sire. All I can guess is that it is a spell that only they know."

Naruto frowned until his eyes widen as they came into a large cavern city with hundreds of Dwarves across a bridge that connected the tunnel they came out of to the city.

One of the 2 men who escorted them quickly ran into the city while the other stood in front of Naruto and Nori with his arms crossed.

Nori stopped walking and Naruto who looked at Nori who said "The other guard went to the the leader of the Drawfs."

Naruto nods and a crossed his arms and began to look at the city.

A few minutes later several men came walking out in armor along with a very old looking man with white hair and the man with white hair moved forward and began to speak.

Nori began to speak back to him and the old man's eyes widen as did several others before the old man began to speak again.

Nori began to speak agressively toward the elderly man while several of the dwarfs grab thier weapon and glared at Naruto who looked at Nori who continue to speak heatedly.

Naruto said "What's being said Nori."

Nori turned to Naruto and said "The elder didn't believe your claim that you are an Overlord. I was just merely explaining to him that you are."

Hearing the old man speak again Nori turned back to him and spoke very agressively toward him and the old man raised his voice silencing Nori as well as making all the Dwarfs to look at him.

The old man pointed a finger at Naruto and spoke in a serious tone and Naruto asked "What does he say Nori."

Nori took a deep breath and said "He is asking if this is what you really want."

Naruto nods his head yes and the old man spoke again and turned to look behind him and a dwarf in red armor step forward onto the bridge while the old man spoke while pointing at him.

Nori frowned and said "That is the elders son my lord. The elder said that you and he will battle. If you defeat him he will agree to your request but if you fail...He will kill me."

Naruto eyes widen and looked at Nori and hissed "WHAT."

Nori said "He didn't believe that you are an Overlord and was going to kill you for your claim. I argued with him to prove that you really was an Overlord. In our argument I made a deal with him. You fight his strongest warrior. If you defeat him then he will acknowledge you as an Overlord and give you one of thier dwarfs blacksmith as a servant. If you fail to defeat his strongest warrior though then his strongest warrior will kill you in battle and then kill me after..." as she looked scared and away from Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "After what Nori."

Nori looked down and said "After he uses me to sedate his bloodlust."

Naruto growled and said "Over my dead body." as he walked past Nori onto the bridge glaring at the dwarf he was suppose to fight who pulled out a pair of battle axe off his back.

Naruto growled and said "Nori, translate word for word what I am about to say."

Nori said "Yes sire."

Naruto glared at the man in front of him and said "You doubting my claim as an Overlord is one thing. You have not seen my strength of battle or character and I can forgive that..."

Naruto eyes began to turn from blue to red as red chakra began to slowly come off Naruto body as the whisker marks on his cheek expanded and his pupils became slit and Naruto said **"But threatening to harm those who are my subjects...Especially one who is special to me can not be forgive...I'll prove to you once and for all that I am the Overlord as I destroy this fool."**

KI was comming off Naruto body at this point as all the Dwarfs began to look at Naruto in fear as Nori translated Naruto words but felt herself blushing as she saw and felt Naruto protective presence.

The armor dwarf who was looking at Naruto began to back up away from Naruto but Naruto disappeared from view and the next moment Naruto held the dwarf over the side of the bridge, which the bottom of could not be seen, by his neck glaring at him while the dwarf was choking to death from not being able to breath.

The dwarf leader quickly began to scream at Naruto and Nori said "Sire, the leader is begging you to spare his son's life. He begs for your forgiveness and will do anything."

Naruto looked at the elder and said "**Anything."**

Nori quickly translated and the elder nods and Naruto said "**He along with all his people now serve me and will do as I command. Either he agrees to become my subjects and I will spare his sons life or he refuses and I kill his son and make his people my slaves."**

Naruto saw the elder close his eyes before getting on his knees and bowing to Naruto.

Naruto seeing this threw the leaders son he was choking on the ground in front of the elderly dwarf and said "Tell him to have his black smiths to come to my kingdom and assist my minnions in building my castle. Tell him also to bring all his peoples treasure, spells, armor, and weapons."

The elder quickly began to speak after hearing Nori translate and Nori said "He said that will leave his people with nothing."

Naruto said "Tell him that his arrogance and pride he had from having those items is what put him in this situation to begin with. I am allowing him to keep his people alive, thier homes to live in, as well as food to feed thier people with so they may live. They have forgotten what is really important. A leader is responsible for protecting and caring for his people. Not filling thier pockets with gold. Gold will not remember you once your dead or once you spent it. Weapons and armor will fall to the ground useless if the person using it cares more about thier own self then the people they are fighting to protect."

Naruto let Nori finish translating and saw the look on all the dwarfs face as they heard Naruto words and Naruto saw the guard who had ran in to contact the elder get down on one knee and place his fist over his heart and he began to speak.

Nori translated and said "Overlord, you are a powerful warrior and an honorable leader, allow me to serve you as your subject."

After Nori translated several others began to also repeat what the guard did as more and more began to do it before everyone in the village was kneeled before Naruto and the leader of the dwarf and his son both bowed completely on the ground after seeing thier peoples actions and the elder spoke.

Nori translated "Please forgive me for my pride and arrogance and allow me and my people to serve you not as slaves but as loyal subjects. All we have is yours."

Naruto said "So be it."

The next day Gnat was over seeing the work of the browns when the sound of marching feet was heard approaching the castle walls.

Gnat quickly ordered the browns to grab weapons to defend the tower heart as she also grab some.

A few minutes later the walls around the castle crumbled to the ground on one side.

When the dust from the wall falling cleared Gnat and the other minions got wide eyed as they saw Naruto and Nori standing beside several dwarfs who were armed and Naruto was pointing at the destroyed wall with Nori translating and the dwarfs began speaking back and Naruto nods before the dwarfs began to move around knocking down the rest of the walls.

Gnat moved toward Naruto after ordering the browns to remain guarding the heart and Gnat said "My lord, what is going on."

Naruto shrugged and said "Nothing much. I picked up a few new subjects to aid my kingdom."

Gnat looked around as she saw more and more dwarfs and asked "How many are a few."

Naruto shrugged and said "3 hundred give or take a couple."

Gnat eyes widen before she smiled and said "I knew you were going to be a great Overlord sire."

Nori said "You have no idea Gnat. No idea at all." as she blushed while looking at Naruto who had several live bites on his neck from her showing him her thanks and gratitude for his actions the previous day.

Naruto smirked as he heard Nori words before his eyes widen and said "That reminds me Gnat." as he turned and motioned to a group of dwarfs who were not moving.

The group began to move toward Naruto before he said "Can you help these dwarfs place these items in thier proper places." as the dwarfs set down several treasure chest and opened them showing gold, weapons, armor, books, scrolls, and other items.

Gnat eyes widen and said "Oh my." before she fainted in shock causing both Naruto and Nori to look at each other and burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was sweating as he went through the training excercise that Hiruzen had wrote for him. Several hundred yards away construction of his castle as well as the first steps in forming a city were underway.

Using the knowledge from the books Hiruzen gave him, as well as his knowledge he gained from pranks on Konoha, Gnat knowledge from her time with the Gray who named her, as well as Tinbeard, the leader of the Dwarfs, The plans for the castle were created.

The walls around the courtyard that now was twice the size the one the browns had made originally was built first. They were now 10 ft thick and 50 ft hight. Each wall was reinforced with 3 seperate sets of metal rods that were linked together to make it stronger. There was a gateway with a draw bridge as well as a metal spiked metal gate with 1 ft wide gaps between each section. On each side of the gate was a guard house with one guard house controlling the draw bridge while another guard house controlled the metal gate.

The walls had stone spikes on each side of the walls so that if anyone were to attack the guards on top of the walls the guards could hide behind the spikes and then counter attack when they could if they had a long range weapon. At each corner of the castle walls that was in a square shape around the court yard was a watch tower that went a total of 20 ft higher then the castle walls. In the middle of each wall was also a guard house that was the same height as the watch towers. On top of each watch tower was a catapult that could be used to launch boulders at enemy armies. With the help of storage seals that Naruto learned from the book the Sandaime gave him. Each catapult had 50 boulders that were around 6 ft wide that could be launched one at a time. On each boulder was an exploding seal that would activate causing it to explode sending shrapnel into anyone around the area when it hit the ground.

The walls also had single guard house between each watch tower and between the watch tower and the gate houses that could hold up to 30 men easily while the gate houses could hold 15 men and the watch tower could hold 40 men since living area for future guards were set up in each of them.

Outside the castle walls, the ground that once was cleared now looked like a strip minning operation as a moat over 40 ft deep and 30 ft wide now existed in the ground from where stones and metals were dug up to be used in construction.

The courtyard itself had the beginning of the castle started in it with the castle outside walls now being 200 yards wide while the distance between the castle walls and the courtyard walls was another 300 yards from each other in every direction.

As Naruto got up off the ground from doing push ups, he saw a dwarf came running in his direction and the dwarf went to one knee and said "Your majesty, Lady Nori has sent me to inform you that someone has arrived at the castle to speak with you."

Naruto blinked and said "Who is it that wishes to speak with me."

The dwarf said "It's the Warlock Minato."

Naruto's eyes widen and he paled slightly and thought "_What's going on...Why is he here...I...I think I should get Jiji._" and said "Inform Nori I will be there shortly. I wish to freshen up a little before meeting our guest since I was training."

Naruto watched as the dwarf nods and runs back to the castle and Naruto said "Porto." before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto appeared in the Sandaime office who went wide eyed a moment as did the other people in his office and the Sandaime frowned and said "Naruto, not that I'm not glad to see you but as you can see I am in a very impor..."

Naruto interupted Hiruzen and said "It's him Jiji. He came looking for me." in a scared tone.

Hiruzen blinked and asked "Who Naruto."

Naruto looked nervous while the others in the room looked between Naruto and the Sandaime and one of them said "Hiruzen, shouldn't you let send this boy away so we can continue our meeting and..."

Naruto turned and said "Look, I know this meeting is probably important since I know your the elders of Konoha but Jiji told me to avoid the guy who came looking for me. He gave me specific orders to avoid this guy. Do you understand. SPECIFIC orders to avoid him."

Hiruzen eyes widen as he realised who Naruto was speaking about and paled and said "Are you sure Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes, Nori stalling him right now but I don't know how long she can keep him busy and I can't leave her and the others there to get hurt if he's..."

Hiruzen said "That's enough Naruto...I understand...You did the right thing by coming to me. Homaru, Koharu. I am afraid that I am going to have to cancel this meeting short."

Koharu seeing the look on Hiruzen face and said "Hiruzen, as one of the elder of Konoha I am forced to ask that you inform us what is going on because..."

Hiruzen said "ENOUGH KOHARU...I know...I know that you have a right to know what is going on but..."

Naruto said "Fuck it." as a kagebunshin appeared beside both elders and Hiruzen and all 4 Naruto in the room said "Porto." and the room was covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared no one was in the Hokage office.

As the group arrived in Naruto castle, the 2 elders blinked and looked around wide eyed seeing themselves in a place they never been before while Hiruzen frowned and said "You need to learn patience Naruto."

Naruto said "Well sorry but time moved different here and I'm not sure how much time has passed. GNAT." Naruto shouted loudly.

The elders went wide eyed as they saw Gnat come running from the side of the courtyard and both reached for hidden weapons when Hiruzen placed his hands on thier shoulders causing both to turn and look at him and Hiruzen said "I'll explain later but do not do anything stupid. She is an ally for now."

Gnat who had come running excitedly when she heard Naruto shout stopped in front of Naruto and said "Your excellency, you have returned. Lady Nori is currently with the Warlock waiting for you."

Naruto bit his lip and looked at Hiruzen who said "Gnat, would you please escort us to see him."

Gnat looked from Hiruzen to Naruto who nods and said "Right this way sire." as she began to lead them away and Hiruzen placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Relax Naruto."

Naruto said "How can I relax when I know that I might die in a few minutes."

Both elders went wide eyed hearing Naruto words and both looked at Hiruzen who said "All will be explained soon. Just keep your eyes open and mouths closed." as they followed Gnat who entered one of the doors that lead to one of the guard towers and Hiruzen said "You've been busy Naruto."

Naruto smiled slightly and said "Yeah, after I returned and had the knowledge of those books you gave me shoved into my head, I knew the old walls wouldn't work so after speaking with Gnat and Nori I learned about the dwarfs who are master blacksmiths and I went to meet them and...you could say the rest is history." as he rubbed his head.

Hiruzen said "I see...well I am impressed with what you have done."

Gnat stopped in front of a door and said "In here my lord."

Naruto nods and Gnat opened the door and both Koharu and Homaru eyes widen as they saw who was standing in the room while Hiruzen bit his lip.

There in the room was Minato, Kushina, Tinbeard, and Nori.

Nori seeing Naruto said "Ah, your lordship. You returned."

Kushina looked at the group curiosly while Minato had his eyes glued on Naruto as he stood outside the door and Hiruzen said "I'm told that you might not remember your life. Do you..."

Minato interupted him and said "I remember you Hiruzen as well as you Koharu and Homaru...Hello Naruto."

Naruto gulped and said "Hi."

Minato turned to Kushina who said "Minato, is he..."

Minato nods and Kushina turned and said "Hello...son."

Naruto eyes widen before he said "Son...What..." as he looked at everyone in the room in shock.

Hiruzen sighed and said "Naruto...This is your mother Kushina Uzumaki and her husband, your father, Minato Namikaze."

Naruto eyes went wide before they rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in his room with Nori resting her head on his shoulder and Naruto rubbed his head and said "What happened."

Nori hearing Naruto words said "Sire, your awake."

Naruto said "Not so loud Nori...My head is killing me right now."

Nori said "You did hit your head pretty hard when you collapsed sire."

Naruto blinked and looked and asked "What happened."

Nori said "You met your parents and passed out sire. Tinbeard has spread the word that you are the son of the Warlock and thier respect for you has only increased.."

Naruto groaned and said "Damn it...that...why...ugh...I can't think straight right now."

Nori placed her hand on his chest and said "Just calm down and take a few breaths to clear your head sire."

Naruto did as Nori suggested and said "Thank you Nori. I feel a little calmer now...I...I need to speak with Jiji. Can you please get him for me."

Nori nods and said "By your command sire." as she got up and quickly left the room.

Naruto got up and moved to a the small slit in the room that allowed sunlight and fresh air into the room and sat down looking outside.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door to his room before it opened and Hiruzen stepped in and closed the door and he said "I know you have many questions and I can only guess what your feeling Naruto. I'll tell you everything and then tell you why I didn't inform you sooner if you will remain calm and listen to me."

Naruto frowned and said "Jiji...I feel betrayed and don't know how I can trust you or what you say anymore. Why...why didn't you tell me."

Hiruzen said "Your father had a lot of enemies in the world. You know how people react to you because of the Kyuubi. That made your life hard, I know, but most of those respected me and my position enough not to actually harm you physically. There was nothing I could do about the emotional damage they were doing to you besides try and be there for you and become a grandfather figure for you to give you the best life I could...but if I would have told you who your parents were or told the village who your parents were then other nations would have sent assassin after you and unlike the people of Konoha they wouldn't have listened to me. I did everything I could in order to protect you and try to let you live as normal a life as I could. I admit I made mistakes but no matter how powerful I am or what position I have I will sometimes make a mistake. Sometimes it cost someone to feel pain and suffering, sometimes it sends people to thier death. All I can do is do what I think is best and pray that I did the right thing."

Naruto who had turned to look at him looked back out the window and said "Were you ever going to tell me about my parents or the Kyuubi."

Hiruzen said "I had plan to tell you about the Kyuubi when you made gennin and tell you about your parents when you made Chunnin so you could better defend yourself should your parents enemies find out. Mizuki just beat me on telling about the Kyuubi and you haven't gotten strong enough to be Chunnin yet."

Naruto sighs feeling a lot of his anger at Hiruzen fade and said "Why...why did he use me to seal the Kyuubi in."

Hiruzen said "There are several reasons he used you. The first is he is an honorable man. He could not ask someone else to do something if he himself was not willing to do it first. The next reason is because the Uzumaki clan which I was going to tell you about when I informed you about your parents had a special chakra that makes it where they are perfect to become Jinchuuriki's. The Shodaime Hokage wife, Mito Uzumaki Senju was Kyuubi first Jinchuuriki and your own mother was the 2nd Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. Something happened the night you were born that caused your mother to release the Kyuubi. I don't know what it was but Minato has said he will explain it when you are present because he said he has much to talk to you about...Naruto, I'm not going to ask you to forgive your father but I ask that you give him a chance to explain himself to you."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Can...can I have a few minutes alone. I need to think."

Hiruzen nods and said "Naruto...No matter what happens or what you do know that I am proud of you." before he turns and leaves the room.

Hiruzen returned to the room where Minato, Koharu, Homaru, Kushina, Nori and Tinbeard were all sitting round a table and Minato asked "How is he."

Hiruzen said "He's confused Minato...I did my best to make his life as normal as I could but the emotional pain that he has been forced to endure is more then many of those who took thier own lives after the last war ended."

Tinbeard said "If I may ask Warlock, Why have you come here now."

Naruto who stepped into the room said "That is what I would like to know also."

Everyone turned and saw Naruto who face looked to be made of stone with how emotionless it was.

Minato said "The night you were born, a masked man attack your mother and me. He used you as a hostage and threw you in the air with an exploding tag on your baby blanket. I rescued you but in the moment it took for me to rescue you, the masked man took your mother and released the Kyuubi on Konoha. I'll skip talking about the man for now because it's not important to know besides the man is still alive and he retreated when I fought him to rescue your mother. Your mother and I were able to stop Kyuubi rampage and I summoned the Shinigami to aid me in sealing not only the Kyuubi in you but also your mothers soul so that when the time was right she could meet you and aid you in learning to use the Kyuubi power. I also sealed a peace of my own soul just in case the seal ever broke so I could reset it to save you...The jutsu I used said that I would be sealed away for ever in the Shinigami stomach as payment for summoning him. What happened is far worse."

Hiruzen said "What do you mean Minato."

Minato said "I don't know how much you know about this world but time here passes different then it does the world you all live in. For every minute there 4 minutes pass here. For you it has been 14 years since I fought the Kyuubi. For me it's been 56 years."

Everyone's eyes widen and Minato said "In that time I've learned a lot about this world as well as many secrets about the world you are all from. One thing you should know is when a person dies, based on what thier lives were like thier bodies are changed. Tinbeard here as well as Gnat are perfect examples of what I mean...but one important thing to know is when a person dies in the human world they forget everything they knew when they are reborn here with the exception of some know thier name. Not all but some. When the Shinigami sent me here he made it where I can't die and also made it where I remember everything from the human world. You all saw Kushina look at Naruto earlier with confusion. The reason she was confused because she has no memory of her life in the human world and besides what I told her knows nothing about being Naruto mother...she also didn't know me. Imagine living in a world where everyone who knew you can't remember you...All these years I've gathered info on everything about this world I could trying to learn how to find my wife and son...It was through this searching that I found a way to have Naruto in my life again as well as his mother but to do it I had to bring Naruto here."

Everyone's eyes widen and Naruto said "You brought me here."

Minato said "Yes. I learned how to make someone an Overlord by researching a man the elemental nations knows as the Six realm Sage...but to those here he was known as the King of the Six kingdoms."

Everyone's eyes widen but for different reasons and Homaru said "What does he have to do with anything."

Minato said "Many years ago, there was a creature of pure evil who name in this world was long forgotten but in the human world he was called the Jyuubi...Jyuubi devoured everyone and everything in it's path of destruction and would have most likely destroyed all life in both worlds had it not been for the actions of one."

Minato took a sip of water and said "Before the Sage first appeared when a person was born, another version of them was born here and looked human and based on the life they lived in the other world would change them to look like other creatures. The Sages twin you could say, that lived in this world feared being killed by the Jyuubi and began to search for a way to save his self. He learned of a way to flee from this world to the human world where he met his other self. When he did he explained to his other self about the Jyuubi and figured the only way to survive was to combine thier knowledge and power. They both went to a shrine maiden who used her spiritual powers to merge both of them together. Now think of this. In this world physical bodies mean very little because basically everything here is a connected to the spirit. Now in the human world it's reverse...but when you mix both physical and spiritual energy what do you get."

Koharu said "Chakra."

Minato nods before he yawned and said "Sorry, haven't slept in nearly a week...Anyways as I was saying. The Sage now had the ability to use chakra and with his combined knowledge from both world made all the magic and spirit based jutsu from this world magnified many times over. With this knowledge he was able to battle the Jyuubi and kill it but you can't trully kill a spirit. All you can do is change it, store it, or absorb it so he sealed it into his own body turning him into the first Jinchuuriki...but also making him immortal and I don't mean he can't be killed. I mean that he would never die of old age when I say immortal. He became a god in human form to both this world and the human world and he began to teach humans how to connect with thier spiritual side more giving them the ability to use chakra...but this changed thier spirit. Instead of having a human like twin in this world when you are born, your spirit form has been changed into what this world calls Minions, which is what Gnat here is." as he pointed to Gnat.

Homaru said "Are you saying that when we die that we become _that_." pointing at Gnat.

Minato said "No, what I am saying is that while you are living in the human world, you spirit form that lives here is a Minion. Now the only reason I am telling you this is because I have searched this world and I found my son's Minion. Shinigami when he told me my punishment turned the shard of my soul in Naruto into a tower heart and no, I'm not explaining what a tower heart is. Anyways I figured out a way to summon my tower heart to this world and since it was sealed inside Naruto I was able to bring him here and when he arrived he was asleep so I merged his minion with him similar to the Six realm sage did...which is kind of ironic since Naruto is one of his decendants."

Tinbeard screamed "WHAT." while Gnat looked like she just won the lottery.

Minato said "The Sage had 2 sons. He had decided to live in this world with his wife and have his sons live in the human world to keep an eye on it. His eldest son had become corrupted with the fame and glory he had beeing the son of the world savior and was a glory hog. The Sage youngest son was more humble though and treated people with respect and wanted to live in peace. Because of this the Sage chose his youngest son to lead the human world. He became the first Overlord...The eldest son became furious and he returned to this world and got his revenge by killing his father and absorb his spiritual energy. He then captured several species of creatures who were loyal to his father and used that energy to turn those creatures into what we would later call the Bijuu and released them on the human world so that he could battle them for glory and honor and become the new savior of the world. Thus he became the first _Hero."_

Minato took another sip of water and said "The _Hero _had 2 sons with different women. One became the ancestor of the Uchiha clan while the other became the ancestor of the Hyuuga clan. The Overlord also has 2 sons and one became the ancestor to the Senju clan and the other the Uzumaki clan. The Overlord killed the _Hero _and then the Hero son's vowed revenge and later killed the overlord but then turned on each other wanting the power of the Overlord for themselves. The sone of the overlord killed them but as you can guess thier children wanted revenge so the Hyuuga and Uchiha rivalry began as well as the Senju Uchiha rivalry. The Hyuuga were smart enough to back out after the saw the Senju and Uzumaki were going to stay united and they did all the way up to the founding of Konoha and now Naruto is the last of the true Overlord line and now thanks to me bringing him here and merging him he can become what he was meant to be."

Hiruzen said "So Naruto is a decendant of the Six realm sage on both his parents side."

Minato blinked and said "Both...what do you mean both."

Hiruzen said "You father was Nawaki Senju, Tsuande brother. Your mother was the female gennin on his team. She missed the mission he was killed on because she had morning sickness from being pregnant. She died giving birth to you. The only 2 people who knew were Mito Uzumaki Senju and myself which is why Whirlpool sent a female to seal the Kyuubi into and why I kept arranging for you both to be teamed up and you were part of the team sent to rescue her when she was kidnapped. You both had an arrange marriage but Mito and I didn't want to tell you and instead let you fall in love for yourself which you did."

Minato said "How can you be sure who my mother and father were."

Hiruzen said "Because your mother was my first born daughter."

THUD.

Naruto passed out again as his mind just took in the info that he recieved.

When Naruto awoke again he found himself back in his bed in the castle and Naruto felt someone rubbing thier hand through his head and said "Nori, is that you."

A female voice said "No son."

Naruto eyes widen before jumping out of bed and looking over seeing Kushina sitting next to where he had been before and he said "Kushina."

Kushina said "After you passed out your father used a seal he created to return my soul to my new body. While my soul was inside you I saw everything that happened in your life son so I know everything. I'm not the shell of a woman you met earlier. I truly am your mother in every way now."

Naruto eyes widen before they began to get wet and he said in a scared voice "Really...your telling the truth...right."

Kushina said "Of coarse Dattebane." before she looked sheepish.

Naruto screamed "MOM." before he tackled her into the bed and hugged her as he cried into her chest.

Kushina patted his back and whispered "It's alright son, mommy here and I'm not going anywhere." as she heard him cry into her chest until he fell asleep.

Getting up out of bed she went to the door where she opened it and saw Nori standing there and Kushina narrowed her eyes and said "I know who you really are Nori as does Minato. If you hurt Naruto I'll destroy you."

Nori said "I won't hurt him. I give you my word."

Kushina nods and started to walk away and stopped and said "I want you to tell him the truth before he discovers it on his own...Also he's to young to be a father right now."

Nori eyes got wide hearing Kushina words before she looked down with a frown on her face but hearing the last part made her blush as she looked back up at Kushina who looked over her shoulder and said "Take care of him." before she walked away.

Nori thought "_I will."_ as she returned to the room where Naruto was.

When Kushina got back to the room where the Sandaime, Koharu, Homaru, Gnat, and Tinbeard were Homaru said "How many OTHER secrets are you going to hide Hiruzen."

Hiruzen said "More then you can imagine...I expect both of you to take what you learned here to the grave. Naruto is going to prove himself, not because of who he is related to."

Minato said "I agree...Grandpa." as he shot Hiruzen a glare.

Hiruzen said "Like I told Naruto, I made a lot of mistakes in my life Minato. I can only do my best and pray that I made the right choice."

Koharu said "Something I've been wonder...Why did you get that smile on your face when you heard Naruto was the decendant of the Sage Gnat."

Gnat said "Well you see...Minions all start out with brown skin and are called browns...Browns are generally refered to as males because Browns are very stupid and you can't tell the difference in genders then. Browns are abusive to each other to the point they do more damage to each other then an enemy would. Eventually most browns grow to hate being beat on so much. Some decide to hide as best they can which causes the browns to look for them and if they find them beat them up again so they try harder and harder each time to avoid being found or detected until they become master of stealth though by this point they also quit bathing so that if they are found the browns won't beat them because they stink so bad. Those who do this turn into what we call Green's and because they have hidden in places that smell bad to help hide them as well as cause them to stink they build up an immunity to nearly all poisons."

Gnat rubbed her head and said "Some browns who try to hide can't stand the smell of becoming a green so they try another approach. Browns are so stupid that they don't know how to swim and are afraid to get to wet. To avoid being hurt some browns force themselves to learn to swim and keep getting better out of fear that they eventually become what we call Blues who can go through any amount of water reguardless of how dangerous it is. They also learn to attack with spells in long range so they don't have to get out of water where they could be hurt."

Gnat popped her knuckles and said "Then you have Reds. Reds are basically pyromaniacs. They burn themselves playing with fire for the fun of it until they build up an immunity to fire and then they like to use magic to make fireballs and set things on fire. Because of being burned so much and becoming immune to fire thier skin color turns red. Last are Grays like me."

Gnat rubbed her neck and said "Grays also start out as browns but don't like to be hurt so search out knowledge to learn to avoid and detect danger. Because of this we spend so much time inside researching and reading our skin color changes to Gray. We are the smartest of all the minions. Minions who live a long life try to make it where they don't have to change into another creature when thier human side dies. Minions have learned that if they stay by an Overlords tower heart they can absorb some of the energy the tower heart gives off to extend thier lives. Gnarl, the Minion I trained under for a while is over 3000 years old by doing this."

Minato said "I've heard of Gnarl. She's supposedly the most evil of all the Minions."

Gnat said "She is and she deadly smart as well...in fact that is how I came to be in the service of Lord Naruto. Gnarl had discovered that I learned her secret of how she's been around and in power so long. She was one of the first Minions born. I don't know how she got to be in the position she is but what I learned is she serves an underlord until he starts to become to independant of her where she secretely sets him up to be killed by a hero but making sure he has an heir. She then trains the heir to avenge the fallen Overlord until they get to independant of her and she repeats the process...When she found out I discovered this she sent out browns to kill me and they were chasing me when I found Lord Naruto...but like I said, Browns are very stupid. When they got in the presence of Naruto power they forgot who they were chasing and what they were suppose to be doing. Since all minions know grays are the smartest they turned to me for orders and so I basically recruited them into serving Lord Naruto instead of Gnarl Overlord. The reason I was smiling is I knew some of the history Minato told us from my research in Gnarl library. Gnarl is serving a fake Overlord while I serve a TRUE Overlord and I know sooner or later My Overlord will face hers and she will finally get what's coming to her." before she cackled evily.

Minato thought "_Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned."_


	5. Chapter 5

When Naruto awoke again he found himself with Nori laying beside him and he blinked and looked at her for several moments and said "Yeah, your definately Nori."

Nori opened her eyes and said "Your awake my lord."

Naruto said "Yeah...you know, you and my mother look a lot alike. Could you have been an Uzumaki. Jiji told me that Uzumaki have special chakra that made being a Jinchuuriki easier. Maybe the reason you were a human sacrifice was because you were an Uzumaki."

Nori looked down and said "Naruto...what do you think about me."

Naruto looked confused a few moments and said "I like you Nori. Your very precious to me and I would do anything to protect you...why."

Nori bit her lip and said "I...I have a confession to make of sorts and I'm afraid that you may hate me when it is over."

Naruto frowned and said "I'm not sure how many more confessions I can handle Nori...but I'm here for you."

Nori said "Well...I lied when I said I had no memories of my past...I just was scared of what you would think of me when you learned the truth."

Naruto asked "What truth."

Nori moved her hair to the side showing her pointy ears and said "Remember when you asked me about my ears when we were...you know...I told you I didn't know why they were pointy...the real reason is because I'm actually an elf. Not a human."

Naruto eyes widen and said "Wow...so that's how you know how to speak elf...Hey, how come you can't use that spell thing you meantion to teach me to speak elf. If it wasn't for Gnat I would still need you to translate everything so I could speak with Tinbeard and the dwarfs."

Nori blushed and said "I told you I had met Kushina before. The reason I met her was because the _Hero _who had taken her was originally after me. He was going to destroy my people so my father offered me as a sacrifice to save our people. I would become the _Hero's _slave and he would spare my people...I felt betrayed by my father and my people who sacrificed me so I ran. I ran and the Hero chased me...while running I ran into Kushina...I couldn't believe how much we looked alike...The _Hero _thought she was me and took her while I ran...I later met your father and he at first thought I was your mother also but then I told him that I wasn't her but told him about the Hero who had who I thought was your mother...I later learned about the hero's death at Minato hand when some of my people found me. They wanted to bring me back like nothing had happened. Like they didn't use me to save themselves...I hated them for it. I turned my back on them and vowed to myself I would never use my magic again since it was them who taught me magic."

Nori who still had her head down said "I...I had discovered Minato and Kushina some time back and I began to follow them because I felt I owed a debt to them since I can only imagine what happened to your mother when she was in that hero's hands. I didn't get to close because I wasn't for sure how they would react...I was afraide they would kill me...but then I heard your mom talking about a son. She seemed confused and scared and...I was hidden close by when they performed the ritual that turned you into an Overlord though I didn't know what was going on and didn't understand it. I had thought that you were Kushina son and that the Warlock was going to kill you for power or something and I felt that I could repay Kushina by saving her sons life...I took you and ran with you as fast and as far as possible...I vowed to myself to protect you with my life to pay back Kushina for saving mine...I soon couldn't run anymore and decided to rest and I began to play with your hair to pass the time and that was when you woke up. Since I didn't know anything about you besides the fact I could feel you were an Overlord because the feel of your power I acted like I didn't know anything."

Nori looked up with a blush on her face and said "When you defended me against the threat Tinbeard had made I...you have no idea how happy and good that made me feel...You had done something my family wouldn't do and in that moment I fell in love with you sire." as she looked down and said "If you hate me now I understand and I'm willing to accept any punishment you deem fit including my death."

Naruto sat there for several minutes seeing Nori looking down and he slowly reached his hand over putting it under her chin and raised her head up and when thier eyes met he said "I don't hate you...in fact I think I might actually love you also..."

Nori blushed and Naruto leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

2 hours later Naruto and Nori who now had her hair pulled back in a single ponytail showing the world her ears entered the room where the others were.

Tinbeard gasped and started to cuss in the dwarf language when he saw Nori ears and caused Nori to smirk at him as Gnat blinked before pulling out a scroll from some where and began writing down some of the curses Tinbeard was saying. Kushina smiled and gave Nori a nod causing Nori to blush.

Ignoring Tinbeards reaction Naruto said "What exactly is going to happen now. I mean..."

Minato said "Naruto...Can I speak with you privately a moment."

Naruto looked at Minato while everyone else looked confused and Naruto said "Follow me." as he turned and Nori started to follow and Naruto shook his head.

After returning to Naruto room Naruto turned and punched Minato in the stomach knocking the air out of him.

Minato coughed a moment and said "I deserved that."

Naruto said "You think." in a sarcastic tone.

Minato sighed and said "I know you are angry at me and if you want to kill me then do it but promise me that you will look after your mother for me."

Naruto glared at Minato and said "What did you want to talk about."

Minato said "I want to know do you trust Hiruzen and the elders."

Naruto frowned and asked "Why do you want to know."

Minato said "Your mother been using a jutsu we created to talk to me in our minds while we are touching each other. She's told me some about your life and for what it's worth I'm sorry...but I didn't have a choice. Kyuubi tried to kill you with it's claw and both your mother and me jumped in front of it to shield you from being killed. Because of that we both were going to die and Kyuubi would have killed you just to make sure you couldn't be used by someone else to seal him. The only way we could save you was to seal the Kyuubi in you...I didn't speak with Hiruzen and tell him to have you be seen as a hero. I mostly stayed quite listening to your mother give you her final words and burning the image of both you and your mother into my mind since I thought I would never get to see you again."

Naruto bit his lip and said "You still didn't answer my question. Why do you want to know if I trust them."

Minato said "Naruto...Hiruzen never once told me about him being related to me or that I had ANY family. I look back at my life now and wonder how much of it was created to mold me into the perfect puppet for him and his plans. From hearing your mother speak about your life I fear that he's doing the same thing to you. I think he see's how you are treated here and now that your mother and I have showed up he see's there is a chance you could choose to stay here. When I think about Hiruzen I see a Hokage first and a man second. I believe he will do whatever is best for Konoha instead of his family or friends...Even if you hate me Naruto I do love you and the only thing I want for you and your mother is for you both to be happy and safe. If my death will give you both those then please enter your mindscape and destroy my tower heart."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "No...I don't trust him and I've never trusted the other 2. I...see now just how much he is manipulating me because he made me fear that you would kill me so when I heard you were here looking for me I ran to him...I can't help but wonder if my graduating the way I did was all a setup. Does Iruka actually see me as me or is he following orders. Are Teuchi and Ayame being paid to treat me the way they do...I hate it."

Minato said "I know...I can't help but feel the same way son."

Naruto frowned and said "But what can I do."

Minato put his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Ask yourself this. What is most important to you. What are you willing to do to protect what is important. Are you willing to let yourself be a puppet or will you take your life in your own hands."

Naruto bit his lip and Minato said "If you will have me I would be honored to stand by your side and give you advice if you want it but I will never force you to do anything you want to do. You can even ignore my advice. I've spent over 50 years trying to get back to you and your mother. I will do what ever it takes to stay with you both if you will have me..."

Naruto smiled slightly and said "I...are you proud of me."

Minato said "I'm very proud of the young man I see you have become as well as what you have done, both your failures and your triumphs."

Naruto let a tear fall and said "All my life I wanted to know what it was like to hear those words from my father...to be held by my mother...you can't imagine how nice it is to have both those things after all these years."

Minato said "I can imagine because I longed for them all my life since I was an orphan."

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and said "I...I want to protect Nori and Gnat and Tinbeard and all the others, even the stupid browns."

Minato said "But what about Konoha."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I...I don't know. I wish I could find out the truth about if those I care for there actually care for me or if they are being paid or ordered to."

Minato said "Then why don't you."

Naruto blinked and looked at Minato who said "Right now Hiruzen and the elders can control you and manipulate you because they know about you being an overlord and everything that has happened here...I can make it where they don't know about all this so they can't manipulate you with us."

Naruto asked "How."

Minato said "I can place a seal on all 3 that will make them forget everything that has happened in the last 3 days. At thier age they will think it is memory loss due to old age. This will allow you to find out who really cares for you in Konoha and give yourself time to get stronger here without being controlled by them."

Naruto said "But how do I know your not doing the same thing they are."

Minato said "Because you have the final word on everything as well as all the power. I can advise you and fight for you but I won't risk losing my family by doing that. All these years all I could think about was you and your mother. You were my hope and guiding light. I would rather die then lose you because you both are precious to me."

Naruto who had been watching Minato smiled and said "Alright...I...I want to be mad at you and it will take some time for me to completely trust you but I am willing to give you a chance. When we return to the others, knock them out and seal them. I'll then have my kagebunshin take them back to Konoha. Then Tinbeard, Nori, Gnat mom, you, and me are all going to sit and discuss what should be the next coarse of action."

Minato said "Thank you son."

Naruto smiled and Minato pulled Naruto into a headlock and began to rub his knuckles into Naruto scalp causing Naruto to scream in pain a moment before he was released and when Naruto glared at Minato a smile formed on both thier faces and both began to laugh as they exited the room.

The sound of laughter was the first thing the others heard when Minato and Naruto returned to the room.

Minato walked by Hiruzen and patted him on the shoulder as he passed before placing his hands on the back of both elders. The next moment all 3 dropped to the ground passed out causing everyone to go wide eyed.

Naruto quickly began to explain what happened between Naruto and Minato and why the 3 were knocked out while 3 kagebunshin took them back to Konoha.

After they were gone Naruto said "Now that they are gone we are going to discuss what our plans for the future are."

Minato said "Naruto...There is much you don't know about this world. I am sure the others here can back me up on this. Even if we all see you as the leader and respect you we all know you are young and inexperienced when it comes to things here. Right." as he looked at the others in the room who nod.

Naruto said "Well sorry for being only 14."

Tinbeard said "I still can't believe how powerful you are despite your age sire."

Naruto said "Thanks...I think."

Minato said "Right now you have a target on your back because of your age, power, and experience. Your not currently powerful enough to deal with all that is coming. Look at this." as he pulled out a crystal from his pocket and set it in the center of the table and the crystal started to glow before the table looked to be replaced with a map.

Minato said "This is a quest crystal. It records a map that details everywhere you have been with the crystal. Adding several quest crystals together will expand a map and turn it into a map room of the world. All these area's are area's that I have been with this crystal. I've secretly placed seals on other peoples crystal when I've met them linking them with mine to update mine and help expand my map also."

Naruto looked at the map and saw many differnt color area's and said "What is with all the colors."

Minato said "Those are area's owned by either another Overlord, Hero, or different races that are not currently allied with anyone. This blue area right here is currently your area Naruto. Including you there are 5 overlords, over 60 Hero's, and over 200 free races that I am aware of. There maybe even more that I am not aware of. So far you have only been detected by the grey dwarfs of Tinbeard tribe here. The other Overlords and Hero's are definately your enemy. They fight each other trying to gain more power for themselves because they wish to become strong enough to get to the human world because once there they will be able to gain power quickly and possibly become powerful enough to take over both worlds. Luckily because there are so many of them they keep cutting each others power apart but if one get thier hands on your power it's over."

Naruto frowned and said "Why."

Minato said "You are an actual decendant of the first overlord as well as a decendant of the King of the Sixth Kingdom. If one of them kill you, then just based on fear alone they will gain power enough to reach the human world. Not to meantion if they actually get thier hands on your tower heart and drain it of it's power. You are currently able to go between worlds and bring others with you because of the power passed down from your ancestors. If one of them get that power they won't have to worry about gaining more power. They will be able to leave this world instantly."

Naruto said "Then we have to make sure that doesn't happen."

Minato said "It's not that easy. You are an Overlord now. You have a tower heart. Your tower heart can't leave this world. If your tower heart is destroyed then you dead for good. You can't die unless it is destroyed. The tower heart will bring you back to it if your about to die and began to heal you with the power stored in it. This will weaken your overall power that you will have to build back but it's better then being dead...but with your tower heart here, even if you aren't then if someone else get's it then they could drain it of it's power and use it for themselves...but there is something else your forgetting...Kyuubi."

Since Minato had explained the Kyuubi everyone knew about it and Naruto asked "What does the fox have to do with it."

Minato said "Tinbeard told us about why he joined you. We all know that you tapped into Kyuubi power that day. You were angry and wanted to protect Nori and that's not a bad thing but if you became to angry the Kyuubi could break free...If that happens both worlds will be destroyed because Kyuubi will be pulled here when you die since you are bound to it. Either Kyuubi will then start absorbing as much energy here from those he kills as he can or someone will kill it and take it's power for themselves...The only thing we can do is take the fox out of the equation."

Minato looked at Naruto who asked "What do you mean."

Minato said "Naruto...This world is spirit based. The life force we lose in the human world reforms here into minions and once Minions die if they aren't linked to a Minion hive then they will become something else here in this world based on the amount of life force they were able to gain for themselves when they were minions. Everything in this world is based on life force. What makes Overlords different and why they don't die is thier life force is simply absorbed into thier tower hearts which is linked back into them so they don't lose it. Everytime someone kills another person here the life force either escapes and reforms again as another creature or is absorbed by the creature who killed it so that the creature who killed it becomes more powerful so they can become stronger and live longer. Do you understand what I'm saying. We have to remove the fox from the equation so it can't take over you if you get angry...You have to drain the Kyuubi of it's life force and claim it as your own."

Everyone eyes widen and Naruto said "But...I...why me."

Minato said "Because if the Kyuubi is removed from you and taken by anyone else then you will die. The only safe way to get rid of the fox completely is for you to do it."

Gnat said "He's right sire. The world is a barbaric place where the powerful rule and the weak suffer and die. You are an Overlord and you vowed that you would protect all those who serve you. By destroying this Kyuubi you will become more powerful and be more able to protect those who serve you. In this world there are only 2 types of people. Your allies or your enemies. If thier not with you, then they are against you."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I...I see."

Minato said "I'm not telling you to become a cold blooded killer. I'm telling you though that you need to focus on what's most important to you and then ask yourself how far are you willing to do to protect it."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "Mom...ally or enemy."

Kushina said "I will stay by your side until either I die or you do son. I'm not leaving you again."

Naruto let out a breath and looked at Minato and who said "My family is the most important thing to me. I'll stand by you no matter what."

Naruto moved his eyes to Tinbeard who said "Me and my people are yours sire."

Moving his eyes to Nori who said "My place is beside you always."

Moving to Gnat she said "I am yours to command sire."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "So basically it us vs the world."

Kushina said "I'm afraid so son."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I guess then then we should do this...but how do we do it."

Minato looked at Gnat who said "Sire needs a gauntlet made for him with a gem stored in the palm of it. The guantlet needs to be able to withstand combat as well as be adjustable so that it can grow as his hands grow because the guantlet will be linked to the tower heart and if someone were able to get thier hands on it would be able to gain access to his majesty power so the guantlet must be warn by him pretty much all the time so someone doesn't sneak in and steal it. After he has his gauntlet then he has to place it against the tower heart and send his energy through the guantlet into the tower heart. This will calibrate the tower heart and the gem together...Sire, once you have your guantlet it might be a good idea to build a minion hive so that you can start spawing minions for yourself instead of the few we have here."

Naruto said "I thought you said something about a spawning pool before for the browns."

Gnat said "Well, about that your majesty, you see..." as she explained her past as well as about minions in general like she had the others when Naruto was passed out.

After she was done Naruto sighed and said "I don't like being lied to Gnat. Next time you purposely lie to me and I find out I will punish you."

Gnat looked intrugue and said "Really, how sire."

Naruto thought a moment before he smirked and said "I'll make you cook and clean as a servant for the browns for an entire week."

Everyone's eyes widen and Gnat said "Sire, your EVIL...I LIKE IT."

Naruto sighed and said "The more I learn about this place the more I think I'm going to go crazy."

Minato said "Were all crazy son. Woman drive us that way."

Every woman in the room glared at him and Naruto said "Ladies, enjoy punishing him. Tinbeard, can you have one of the smiths begin making me a gauntlet like Gnat specified."

Tinbeard said "Of coarse sire though I will need you to come for a fitting to make sure that when it's first made it will meet specifications."

Naruto said "Then let's do that, watching my father get kicked in the nuts looses it's enjoyment after the first couple of kicks."

Tinbeard said "Right this way sire." as he lead Naruto away both ignoring Minato moans of pain behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto stood before Tinbeard who said "Right sire, the first thing we need to do is fit your hand with a leather glove." snapping his hand together twice several dwarfs brought out several different color pieces of leather.

Tinbeard said "These are some of the strongest leathers we have sire. Each has been enchanted by elf magic."

Naruto blinked and said "I'm suprised to hear that considering how you reacted to Nori earlier."

Tinbeard frowned and said "Elf's are tricky creature's sire. They have been known to enchant people with one hand and rob them blind with the other...Unfortinately they are also the best magic users most can do business with. They are willing to sell thier magic to enchant items for a price. My people have done business with a few but we are always cautious when we deal with them. I must be slipping in my old age not to have realised Nori was an elf when we first met."

Naruto said "It probably wouldn't have mattered anyways. Now what are these leathers and what enchantments do they have.

Tinbeard said "Each is enchanted to make them feel like your normal skin. With that enchantment it makes it where you can't tell you are wearing armor. Also besides that they are enchanted to never age or tear."

Naruto said "I see."

Tinbeard said "As for the leather itself Sire, they are the hides of different enemies my people have faced."

Naruto face changed color as he heard this and said "So your saying that these are from..."

Tinbeard said "Creatures sire." in a bored fashion

Naruto grab Tinbeard by his neck causing the other dwarfs to tense as Tinbeard looked at Naruto in fear and Naruto said in a calm cold voice "**Listen and listen well Tinbeard. I don't care what someone looks like. I don't care what race they are from. I treat each one exactly the same. I treat them as a person**...You yourself told me that there are only 2 kinds of people in this world, those who are with me and those who are against me. That is all I see when I look at someone...I understand that there is killing here and I understand not letting something that can be used goto waste...but each should be given some respect. Not talked about like they were unimportant."

Tinbeard said "Forgive me sire." in a begging voice.

Naruto let go of Tinbeard who gasped for breath and looked at Naruto for a moment going over the words he said and said "May I ask something sire."

Naruto who was clenching and unclenching his fist nods slowly and Tinbeard asked "Why do you wish to give all creatures the same level of respect."

Naruto took a deep breath and looked up at the sky and said "Because I know what it is like to be viewed as a monster...as something that shouldn't be respected in life or even in death. That should be slaughtered like an animal. I was viewed that way by humans even though I was a human also...If you view those who are different then you with hate, disgust, and disrespect, what's to stop you from doing the same with your own people. How would you feel if your people decided that the hide of a dwarf was better then the hide of an elf and killed one of thier own to make them a hide and then talk about the one who died like he or she was an animal."

Tinbeard as well as the other dwarfs who stood by were shocked by what they heard from Naruto but as they began to think about what he said the more they began to respect Naruto.

Tinbeard said in a humbled voice "Forgive me sire. It seems that despite our age difference you are far wiser then I am."

Naruto said "Forgive me as well Tinbeard. I shouldn't have attacked you. I just become angry to hear and see such disrespect of something that at one time was a living being."

Tinbeard said "If it takes you attacking me to teach me a lesson like you have sire then feel free to attack me as you wish sire." with a small chuckle and smile on his face.

Naruto said "Very well."

Tinbeard said "Sire, if I may suggest, I would suggest this hide." as he pointed out a dull blue looking hide.

Naruto asked "Why."

Tinbeard said "Because this hide was from one of the purest and noblest creature in the world. It is a sea dragon's hide."

Naruto hearing the respect in Tinbeard voice said "Then I will take it because of your suggestion but if it is such a pure and noble creature, why did you kill it."

Tinbeard said "Because the dragon was already wounded and tired from battle. The different pieces of a dragon are VERY valuable. That piece of hide we have there is worth a tenth of the gold you now have sire. It was just to good of an opertunity to cash in Sire."

Naruto frowned and said "I see...well I still will use it but I think that had you offered to treat the dragons wounds then kill it you would have gained a valuable ally and possibly something more."

Tinbeard said "Looking back you maybe right Sire but at the time I cared more about wealth."

Naruto place his hand on the hide and they began to draw an outline.

After finishing Naruto said "So what now."

Tinbeard said "Is there anything special you would like on your gauntlet sire besides what Gnat specified."

Naruto thought a moment and said "I want to show respect to the dragon who hide you are using. Can you put a sea dragon design in it. That way when others see it, they know I understand that there is killing here and that people have to use what they can but that they should also respect those they took from...Other then that I can't think of anything."

Tinbeard said "Then I will over see the design of your gauntlet personally sire."

Naruto nods and walked away.

As he approached the door that would lead him inside he saw Minato leaning against the wall who said "Come."

Naruto looked confused and Minato said "I wish to see how good you are. Spar with me."

Naruto got an excited look on his face and began to follow Minato out of the castle.

Once outside the castle Minato said "Come at me with everything you got son. Don't hold back."

Naruto smirked and quickly created a group of kagebunshin who charged at Minato along with the real Naruto.

The next morning Naruto woke up with Nori sleeping beside him and he got out of bed very soar and thought "_Damn dad. I knew you were good but I didn't think you could kick my ass that bad."_

Nori moaned as Naruto moved away from her and Naruto smiled as he heard her murmor his name in her sleep. Heading to the bathroom Naruto took a shower and got dressed and frowned as he saw how bad his cloths were damaged and thought "_I'm going to have to get new cloths."_ as he left the room quitely.

Arriving in the court yard Naruto saw Minato and his mother standing there along with Tinbeard and Naruto said "Good morning."

Tinbeard said "Morning sire."

Naruto looked around and said "Where's Gnat."

Kushina said "She left a few minutes ago to deal with the browns. They started causing a disturbance so she went to stop them."

Naruto winced and said "Poor guys. I've seen her idea of disciplining them."

Tinbeard said "Sire, I am pleased to announce that we have finished your gauntlet." as he held out a piece of red cloth that was covering something.

Naruto moved over and pulled the cloth back and his eyes widen seeing it. The gauntlet was red but had a blue dragon with gold wings engraved on top of it. The knuckles were spiked and segmented so they could move.

Naruto picked it up and turned it over and saw in the palm of the hand a blue saphire ruby.

Tinbeard said "I had it died and color the way to show the dragon the hide came from."

Amazed Naruto slipped his left hand in the gauntlet and said "Amazing Tinbeard, you and your people have done an amazing job on this. Besides the weight I can't even tell I'm wearing anything."

Tinbeard said "Sire, at a request of Minato we added something special to your guantlet. Clench your fist."

Naruto did and 2, 20 inch spikes shot out of the glove out of the dragons mouth and Naruto eyes widen and said "Woah."

Tinbeard smiled and said "We call them the dragon fangs. If you hit something not only does it get the damage from the punch but also get bit by the dragon."

Opening his fist Naruto saw the blades retract back making it where you couldn't even tell they were there and said "Please inform your people I am very pleased with thier work as always. You have shown me you are truly master blacksmiths again and again."

Minato said "Now let's go find Gnat so we can deal with Kyuubi."

When Minato, Kushina, Tinbeard, and Naruto found Gnat she was dusting her hands together while standing on a pile of browns and Tinbeard said "You are a strange grey Gnat. Most grey's aren't physically strong enough to beat browns."

Gnat said "Instead of running and hiding when I went to study like most greys, I instead beat the hell out of one of them as an example of what would happen to them if they bothered me so they left me alone." causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Tinbeard said "I see...Well sire has his guantlet now."

Gnat looked at Naruto left hand seeing the guantlet said "Ah, excellent your majesty. To the tower heart we must go. Come browns, we got work to do." in an excited voice.

Kushina said "That reminds me, where is your tower heart." as they followed Gnat and the browns who were still bleeding from Gnats lesson.

Coming to a huge pile of rubble Gnat said "Clear the rubble."

The browns began to clear the rubble and everyone's eyes widen as the tower heart began to be seen and Minato turned and said "You hid your tower heart in a pile of rubble."

Naruto said "Sometimes the best hiding place is in place sight."

Minato blinked and said "True...but once the castle is finished I'm adding adding enough runes and seals to the heart room to make it nearly impossible to get to it."

Naruto said "I'm setting up some traps as well."

Kushina seeing the tower heart completely visible said "So what now."

Gnat said "Sire, just place your covered hand against the tower heart and began to send your energy into it. I'll tell you when you need to quit."

Naruto nods and put his hand on the tower heart and began to send chakra into it and said "That's something I'm still confused about. When I'm told to use energy I'm just using charka but what's the difference between chakra, mana, and life force.

Minato said "You know how chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy. Well life force is basically pure physical energy while mana is pure spiritual energy. That is why life force is so important here and why many creatures want to get to the human world. In the human world people are 75 percent physical energy and 25 percent spiritual. Here people are made up of 75 percent spiritual and 25 percent physical."

Naruto looked confused and Minato said "Remember the browns that Gnat beat up. You saw how injured they were and yet as soon as they were order to they got up and began to move like it was nothing. It's because they have a set amount of physical energy or life force as they call it here in thier body. They use thier spiritual energy or Mana as they call it to mold thier life force."

Naruto thought a moment and said "It's like when you train really hard and you are exhausted and should quit but you want to push yourself just that little bit more. Your body feels like it can't go on but you push through and do it anyways."

Minato said "Exactly. In this world it is easier to push your mind while it's harder to push your body. In the human world it's harder to push your mind and easier to push your body."

Naruto said "So what makes an overlord different...and how much longer do I have to keep doing this Gnat."

Gnat said "It's almost there sire."

Minato said "Overlords are balanced, 50/50. Your physically stronger here while your spiritually stronger in the human world."

Naruto said "I think I got it...but it's still confusing."

The tower heart was pulsing as was Naruto gauntlet and Gnat said "That's enough sire. They have linked together sire."

Naruto said "Good." as he lowered his arm and said "What now."

Gnat said "Sire, before we do what Warlock Minato wants to do how about we do a test to make sure everything is working like it should."

Naruto asked "What do you suggest Gnat."

Gnat said "Browns, line up."

Naruto watched as the 4 browns lined up and Gnat said "Sire, if you would place your gauntlet above each of thier heads for a moment and think the word absorb, you should be able to drain some brown life force from them."

Naruto eyes widen and said "But that will hurt them."

Gnat said "You don't have to take much. Just a small piece is all you have to take."

Naruto said "I don't want to hurt them Gnat."

Gnat said "But if you do it sire then we can create a Minion hive which will allow the browns to get stronger and also make it where you will be able to recruit more minions."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Gnat said "With all the humans living in the human world, why aren't there more minions running around sire."

Naruto said "I...don't know. Why aren't there."

Gnat said "If you will trust me sire I can show you because explaining it will just confuse you."

Naruto frowned and said "Fine...but I don't like it Gnat." as he walked over and placed his gauntlet and thought _"Obsorb."_

Everyone saw as brown energy began to float out of the minion body and Naruto quickly moved his hand away.

The minion began to jump and ran away and Naruto looked at Gnat who said "He will be alright in a few minutes sire. He's just confused, please do the others."

Naruto frowned but quickly did the other 3 who each acted the same way the first brown did.

Naruto looked at Gnat with a frown and said "Now what."

Gnat pointed to the tower heart and Naruto looked and his eyes widen and said "There's brown stuff floating inside it now."

Gnat said "Nearly everyone here either has brown, green, red, or blue life force sire. It all depends on what they were when they died as a minion. A few have neutral which is white because they somehow got it from something that was neutral. You have now absorb a small amount of brown life force. If you already had a minion hive then you could create a new minion but since we don't have one yet we need to make one...Ah, that will do. Sire you see that boulder right there." as she pointed at a boulder that went to Naruto knee.

Naruto nod and Gnat said "Place your hand on it and think brown life force and start sending energy into it. The guantlet will sort the brown you have in your tower heart from your regular life force and send it into the stone and like when you first created your tower heart or your tower beacons it will change into a minion hive."

Naruto did as Gnat suggested and when the stone began to glow it changed into what looked like a brownish looking plant that was 3 foot wide like a pod that began to release a small amount of brown mist.

Gnat said "Excellent sire. Now you can either use your own life force to create a brown minion or use brown life force to create one."

Naruto said "I can create a minion with my own life force." in a suprised tone.

Gnat said "Of coarse sire. That is what you been doing all this time. It's just when you you chose to create a brown minion hive with brown energy you made it where only brown energy energy or neutral energy could be used. You can't use red life force to create a brown after all."

Naruto said "Can I create a minion of any color with my life force."

Gnat said "Providing you calibrate the minion hive to your tower heart and have a minion hive for the color you are wanting to create. Many overlords have been known to drain thier own minions of thier life force to recharge thier own life force."

Naruto said "I won't kill my people."

Gnat saw the brown come over and said "Watch this sire, you might change your mind after you see this."

Naruto watched as the browns began to send thier brown life force into the minion hive making it glow with even more brown energy and then the wounds the minions had began to heal.

Gnat said "A minion hive can only hold so many minions at a time sire. The one you have right now should only hold about 5 browns. The 4 browns here have now linked themselves to this hive like your gauntlet is linked to your heart. When they die if thier human half is still alive they will be pulled back to this hive and be respawned the first chance the hive creates enough brown life force for them to live or you give it the life force it needs to respawn them."

Naruto said "So as long as thier human half lives these guys can't die for real thanks to this."

Gnat said "Basically yes."

Naruto walked over to the minion hive and began to send chakra into it. The hive began to glow a moment before it stopped and Gnat said "Excellent sire, you have now linked this hive to your heart. You can order the hive to respawn a minion from anywhere."

Naruto said "But that doesn't explain why there aren't more minion's running around."

Gnat said "Because sire, a hive can only hold so many minion. Like a baby can't be born without a mother, a minion can't be born without a hive. The life force of a minion will float around as nothing but energy until it finds a hive. Once it does then a hive will spawn a minion until it reaches it max. Minions are territorial of thier hive sire. If a hive spawns a new minion then the minions who are linked to the hive will fight the newly spawn minion and if they don't prove themselves then the minions will throw them away and most likely move the hive to a new location unless they serve an overlord. Now that you have linked this hive to you the minions know your the boss and they will put it where you tell them to."

Naruto asked "What happens to the minion that get's kicked out."

Gnat said "Either they get stronger and live until they gather enough life force to make thier own hive, find a hive they prove they are strong enough to join, evolve into another kind of minion, have thier life force taken by another creature, or eventually get killed after thier human half dies and reborn as something else."

Naruto frowned and said "How do I increase the number of minions my hive can handle."

Gnat said "You have to either get an enchanted items that will increase your hives life force or you have to give a hive enough neutral life force to increase it's total reserves. If you are thinking of doing the last sire remember your own life force will be drained by doing this and you shouldn't have to many of any one kind of minion unless you want lots of sinceless violence and destruction."

Kushina said "I got a question Gnat. You said something about the hive creating it's own brown energy earlier. What did you mean."

Gnat said "The hive is alive and is able to gather brown energy from unspawned minions as well as from those linked to it. If this was a wild hive then it would use that gathered energy to create a new minion but since it has been linked to Sire heart now that energy will instead be deposited into Sire tower heart. The bigger the hive, the more energy it will create. Since the hive is a living thing now it is doing what it can to protect itself by offering creating and offering minions a place to be spawn in exchange for thier protecting it which is why minions are so territorial of it."

Naruto said "Really...then I guess I should increase the hive size. I figure it's like how I created it." as he placed his hand on the hive and began to send chakra into it again.

The hive began to glow and get larger and Naruto began to sweat and stopped and said "Damn, that took a lot out of me."

Minato said "Of coarse it did. Your may have large chakra reserves thanks to the seal draining Kyuubi life force into your own but since your an overlord now your life force doesn't recharge as you use to. Your going to have to eat and rest a little longer to recover physically while you will be able to recover spiritually quicker then your use to and that is not just here."

Naruto frowned and said "Is that why I feel smarter then I use to."

Minato said "Yes, Kyuubi life force was hindering you but now that your an overlord it's not...at least not as much as it you to. I bet right now thanks to Kyuubi you are actually closer to 60/40 instead of 50/50 like other Overlords."

Nori who walked up having woken up and getting ready for the day said "Do you know how confusing you all can be trying to explain things. I heard you all the way across the court yard and it was confusing me so I know sire must be confused."

Naruto said "Am I that much of an idiot to you all."

Tinbeard said "Your not an idiot Sire, you just are uneducated on the ways of our world. There is a difference."

Nori who was looking around said "A minion hive...about stage 2 in development if I had to guess."

Gnat said "I think your right. About 10 minions is all it can handle now. Until we get some other color minion hives as well as letting Sire learn to use them in combat I wouldn't try to get any more...I can already feel the headache coming from this though I am suprised that you could tell it was a stage 2. Not many non minions can tell that."

Nori frowned and said "The sect I was born into had a rule that any hive that became at least a stage 3 hive was to be destroyed in order to keep minions from becoming to large in numbers. Minions may not be strong by themselves but in numbers are able to take down stronger creatures."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I know this is going to sound stupid but how were you born. I mean I thought..."

Tinbeard said "That everyone just evolved into something else. No. It is sort of like what you just did with that hive sire. When a male and female have sex they are able to create a new life like my son. I don't know how it is in the human world but when this happens the unborn child drains a small amount of life force from his or her father while most of it comes from his or her mother. If the mother isn't strong enough to support the unborn child for the time she is pregnant then she along with the unborn child will die and thier life force will reform as something else. With my wife I would give her my own life force to help her when she was with our son...sadly she didn't survive when we tried for a 2nd child."

Naruto frowned hearing the sadness in Tinbeard voice and trying to change the subject said "How do we get other color hives Gnat."

Gnat said "You have to kill something and collect its life force. Once you get a different color life force you just have to create a minion hive like you did this one. If there are any floating minions of that color they will be drawn to the hive or if any wild ones of that color who don't have a hive come across you and join you then they can bond with it."

Tinbeard said "But didn't you say that those browns served someone else. Didn't they have a hive to make them loyal."

Gnat said "They did but since they had been gone so long chasing me odds are another minion replaced them in thier hive. With the way the other overlords use minions it's not suprising."

Naruto said "Since your a grey, is there grey life force. Do I need to do to you what I did to them." in a questioning tone.

Gnat eyes widen slightly and looked a little scared and said "Sire...there has never been a grey hive to my knowledge. It is very unlikely that there are any greys floating around because of how hard it is to become a grey in the first place and how long it takes them to become a grey. Older greys like Gnarl also will betray and kill other greys who they see as a threat to them and thier position."

Nori said "Like you."

Gnat said "Yes."

Naruto said "Gnat...what is going to happen when your human half dies. I mean everything I know about minions is what I learned from you and despite how violent you are toward them, I trust you to keep the others under control."

Gnat said "I thank you for your kind words sire and you should know that my human half has already passed away. The only reason I am still alive is because I am smart enough to survive until I came across you and now that I am in your service I don't have to worry anytime soon which is why I am doing everything in my power to protect and serve you sire."

Naruto asked "But what does serving me have to do with anything."

Nori said "Remember the grass sire, remember how it started to grow when it was in the presence of your power. Your tower heart is merely a focal point of your power while your actual power floats like a bubble around it. All of us who are here now in that bubble are slowly getting stronger just from being here. We use our strength to protect and serve you while you let us become stronger by sharing your strength with us. That is the power of the Overlord and why we are willing to follow you. Every creature in this world has one thing they know instinctively. The strong live, the weak die. Do everything you can to get stronger."

Tinbeard said "She speaks truthfully sire. Even if you had not spared my son or me or gave us a chance to join you willingly, once you proved that you were stronger then we are, my people knew that you had the power to destroy us so it's better to serve and live in fear then to die. It was after you showed us your strength that you began to show your compassion and my people started going from living in fear of you and started to follow you out of respect."

Naruto frowned and said "I see."

Minato decided to change the subject and said "So Gnat, is everything working right with the guantlet."

Gnat said "Yes, everything appears to be working as it should. I should meantion sire that your treasure room, library, relic room, and armory are all linked to your gauntlet. You can summon anything in those room to you or you can absorb them like you did the brown life force and your tower heart will send those items to the right location in the tower for storage."

Minato said "Including minions that are linked to the hives that are linked to your heart, right."

Gnat said "Yes. You can summon any living brown who is connected to your hive or you can spawn one with your life force. As long as you are in thier presence to order them around they will serve you but if they get lost from you then they will be like a wild brown...oh look Sire, we have a new brown." saying the last in an exciting tone.

Everyone turned and saw the 4 browns beating the hell out of a 5th that was fighting back with them.

Naruto frowned seeing this and said "Gnat."

Gnat sighed and said "Yes Sire." before she walked over and grab 2 browns and slammed thier heads together before kicking another one. Turning she pick up the last 2 and threw them into the pile of rubble.

With all 5 browns on the ground Gnat dusted her hands and said "Stand up and show proper respect to Overlords Naruto." in a commanding tone.

Tinbeard said "That's one way to show whose boss." with an amused look on his face as the minions all lined up next to each other.

Naruto said "Gnat, where would you suggest the minion hive be placed."

Gnat said "About that Sire. I have an idea but I was wondering, what exactly are your plans for that moat we dug to get the resources for the castle."

Naruto said "How goes that project Tinbeard."

Tinbeard said "We have the firsts one nearly done sire. I've had one forge working specifically on that project while the others have been working on the metal supports for the castle."

Minato said "What project." looking back and forward at Tinbeard and Naruto.

Naruto said "Jiji gave me a set of books on basic sealing. In it was instructions on storage seals. We are already using storage seals and exploding tag seals on the catapults. I was thinking that if we just filled the moat with water then someone would either bring small boats or someone who knows how to swim to cross it so what I thought is why not make a trap out of it. Tinbear is currently making a set of metal plates that will cover from the castle wall to about 2 feet over on the other side. That way if an enemy charges at the castle and they step on the plates we can just have the plates seal activate and seal themselves making it were the guys standing on it will fall to thier deaths or at least be severly injured. I was thinking of putting some spikes down there also to make sure they died when they hit the ground."

Minato said "Not a bad trap. How do you go back to resetting the plates."

Naruto said "Unfortinately the plates can only be used once per battle. Once the battle is over someone would have to go down and get the part of the plate that fell below that we can carry back to the top and unseal."

Minato said "I see."

Kushina said "Why not have a summon seal that will resummon it and unseal it back in place after say 2 minutes. That way it can be used over and over again without having to manually reset it."

Naruto said "I don't know how to do a seal like that."

Kushina looked at Minato and said "Son. I'm an Uzumaki, a clan who practically created sealing and your father is a sealmaster himself as well as his knowledge of runes. Something like that wouldn't be hard. Hell we could make it where you have a false bottom halfway down so if anything lands on it they will be instantly summoned somewhere else."

Everyone's eyes widen and Naruto said "You can do that."

Minato nods and Naruto asked "Is there any way to set it up where the people who land on it can be sent somewhere else. One of my fears with this trap was if a child were to accidently step on it and activate the trap and fall to thier death."

Minato got a thoughtful look on his face a moment and Kushina said "I can place a modified summon seal on the false bottom that would take anyone who landed on it to a room where they would be knocked out as soon as they arrived by a modified sleep seal. That way if a child does fall in then a guard could get them out of the room and wake them up but if an enemy falls in they can either be taken and tortured for information or killed."

Gnat said "That would work greatly sire for something I was thinking that I think you would like. I was going to suggest placing a cemetary down there. We could place it under the false floor. We can also put the minion hives down there because I know that the overlord Gnarl serves has a minion named Mortis who is able to resurrect the dead with life force. All he has to do is have the bones of the one who died to do it. I don't know how he does it but it is possible another minion might learn to do it or maybe a future ally."

Naruto said "I do like the sound of that because I don't like the idea of losing those who I care for. If we were able to bring those we lose back to life I would gladly lose a little life force to bring them back if I can."

Tinbeard said "I've heard of those resurrection spells. They do work but only as long as the person being brought back to life hasn't already formed as something else. That usually means that they have to be brought back to life within a week. After that the remains won't do any good besides being used for an ingrediant in something else, like your gauntlet sire." carefully wording how he said it as to show proper respect not to anger Naruto again.

Naruto seeing and hearing this smiles a thankful smile at Tinbeard.

Gnat said "Also I was thinking it could be a place we can send those children who aren't strong enough to fight to stay out of the way should the castle be attacked sire. I've heard you talk with the dwarfs about thier fears for the weaker members of thier people."

Minato said "That is a very good point."

Kushina said "Maybe set up a location down there for healers so the wounded could be taken there to be healed and be able to return if the battle last that long. Only problem is we don't have a healer."

Nori frowned and looked down hearing this.

Naruto said "How long would it take to do what you and mom suggested dad."

Minato eyes widen hearing the name Naruto called him and said "Um...a few days depending on how much they got done."

Gnat said "Sire, I just thought of something. Why not just get rid of the fake bottom and have it where anyone touches the plates instantly get summon to the cell."

Naruto said "Intimidation Gnat. If the enemy see thier comrads fall to what they think is thier death they will then stop attacking that way and divert to another way. Instead of charging the castle they would fall back and work on long range attacks and possible try to build something to make it where they can cross the plates without triggering it. That will give us time to prepare for them as well as plan a counter attack."

Kushina said "I can't believe how good you are at this son."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and said "Jiji gave me a couple of books that Gnat used a spell on to shove their knowledge into me. Most of these ideas and strategies were from them."

Gnat said "If those few books were able to help you this much Sire, you should work on trying to gather more of them when you return to the human world."

Minato said "Hmm..."

Kushina said "What is it Minato."

Minato said "Naruto is able to bring Hiruzen and the elders here, could he bring someone from here there."

Gnat said "Of coarse. Hero's have been able to do it when they have gotten strong enough to goto the other world. It would just take sire a little life force to do so. Why."

Naruto thought a second and looked at Minato before biting his lip and looked in thought some more and said "There's something not right here."

Everyone blinked and looked at Naruto and Kushina said "What do you mean son."

Naruto said "If Hero's can goto the other world and take people with them then why with so many Hero's in the world are they not in the human world more and why aren't the overlords. With as power hungry as the other overlords seem to be to me, wouldn't they do everything they could to get there. Why stay here fighting when they could goto the human world, gain as much power as they can and return before thier missing is noticed. I mean the drain to pull the elders and Jiji here and back wasn't that much." as he looked at Minato.

Minato got an uneasy look on his face and said "Um...Remember the 75/25 thing I meantioned. Humans are 75 percent life force and 25 percent Mana. In order for someone from here to go there you would have to use your life force to replace the missing amount of life force we have...For me since I'm basically an overlord myself it would be maybe just a little bit more then the elders. For everyone else it would be double what it is for me most likely if I had to guess. The Hero's and Overlords must realise if they were to bring themselves and others with them then they would have to waste a lot of life force to get there."

Naruto thought and said "That's...possible. It probably also is a question about how much life force a person actually needs because I doubt the amount of life force it takes to bring a brown would be equal to what it takes to bring Nori."

Gnat said "There is also the fact sire that with you using your life force to take anyone of us there they will get stronger by absorbing that life force."

Minato said "That's right. They probably fear having thier power taken."

Naruto frowned and looked at Minato and said "Well I was thinking dad, if I gave you some of my life force, can you go back to Konoha. I figure with your skills you should be able to..."

The next moment Naruto was sent skidding back from a punch from Minato shocking everyone.

Tinbeard grab his ax off his back and said "What is the meaning of this Warlock.

Kushina gasped and looked between Naruto and Minato and said "Minato, what's going on here."

While Nori and Gnat moved to Naruto side.

Naruto frowned wiping a bit of blood off his face and said "You attacked me because you CAN'T go back. Can you. In order to use Porto you have to picture in your mind where you want to go. That's why the other Overlords and Hero's don't go there. They don't know what it looks like to go back there...just like you."

Minato glared at Naruto who said "Like Nori looks like mom, you look like my dad but your not him...are you Warlock."

Minato said "What gave me away."

Kushina looked back and forward and said "What do you mean son. What the hell is going on."

Naruto said "Dad is suppose to be a sealmaster why is it that he seemed confused with the seals we were speaking about."

Kushina looked at Minato and said in a soft tone "Minato..."

Minato laughed and said "Foolish woman. I guess I can see where the idiot get's his brains if you can't figure it out when he spelled it out for you but perhaps this will explain things a little more." as he was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared there stood a man in a suit of armor but when Kushina and Nori saw the armor both gasped and stepped back in fear.

Kushina said "No, it can't be..."

Nori said "It's him sire. The Hero who my people betrayed me to...but your suppose to be dead."

The Hero Minato said "Stupid elf. I'm called a Warlock for a reason. I fight strong creatures looking for one strong enough to defeat me before I take over thier bodies and claim it and thier knowledge as my own and absorb thier life force. I came across this stupid human when he was looking for a way to bring you here. I really wouldn't have cared except he has spent so much energy on it and found out so much useful information I became intrigued. I figured if I could finish what he started then I could summon you here and then possibly claim your body and power as mine. Since he believed she was here as a human I thought fate was on my side when I had seen the elf first and mistook her for your mother and I knew if I was to get you here I needed both this bodies blood and hers. Luck was on my side when the useless elf led me right to the real woman I was searching for. Of coarse I hadn't counted on the actual drain summoning you here was so I retreated in case you attacked first but then that stupid elf took you. By the time we found you again you had already gotten in a position to make you a threat so I had to bide my time to find out where your tower heart was in order to defeat you and take your power as my own."

Kushina clenched her fist and said "You bastard." as she charged at him but he deflected her punch and quickly grab her by the neck and held into the air and said "Stay where you belong bitch. On your knees." before he slammed her into the ground.

Naruto seeing this screamed "MOM." as he charged forward also.

Warlock said "Like mother, like son." as he deflected Naruto punch and grab him by the neck and said "What boy, think you actually had a chance. There was a reason I wanted to spar with you so I could learn your fighting style as well as your speed and power. Now I can't figure out much about those seals this human knew but one thing I know for sure. If a seal is damaged it's basically useless." as he pulled out a blade from his pocket and stab Naruto in the stomach where the seal was.

Naruto eyes widen in pain and Gnat screamed "Sire."

Tinbeard said "Your Majesty...Let him go." as he charged Warlock causing the Warlock to throw Naruto at Tinbeard in order to slow him down.

Tinbeard caught Naruto but quickly screamed and let go as red chakra began to come off of Naruto.

Warlock said "Yes, come to me Kyuubi, show me your power so I may take it."

Naruto eyes became red as he screamed as his entire body became covered with thicker and redder chakra as his flesh began to peel away.

Kushina awoke feeling the pressure of the Kyuubi and her eyes widen and scooted away in a little fear as the Warlock laughed and Kushina thought "_Fool, you have no idea what you have done. If Naruto or Kyuubi doesn't kill you I fucking will."_ as tears began to fall from her eyes as more and more chakra began to come off Naruto taking a rough outline of a fox before the chakra began to bubble and quickly 2 then 3 then 4 tails of chakra appeared as Naruto became completely covered by Kyuubi chakra.

The 4 tail Kyuubi had white eyes and a black face made out fo chakra.

The Warlock who had been laughing began look a little worried while the minions were on the ground gasping for breath with looks of total fear plastured on thier face.

As the 5th tail of Kyuubi began to form white bones began to appear around it's body as it began to increase in size.

Screaming loudly Kushina grab both Nori and Gnat who were frozen at the dwarfs "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. KYUUBI ABOUT TO EMERGE." as she began to run with both women over her shoulders.

As Tinbeard ordered his people to grab the browns and evacuate the castle he thought "_My god."_

Once outside the castle an explosion was heard as the back wall of the castle was destroyed as the Kyuubi completely emerged in all his glory. As it did Naruto tower heart pulsed with power.

Across the world of the Negaverse creatures of all shape and sizes froze in place a moment before screaming in fear, pain, and panic as a pulse wave crossed the lands setting grass and trees on fire, the skies to darken, the wind to blow savagely. The ground began to shake as the very balance of the spirit world felt the power of the Kyuubi in all it's glory. In the mortal world the Kyuubi was saw as a demon. Of coarse in the mortal world Kyuubi power was far weaker because 75 percent of it went to create it's body and only 25 percent of it's true power could be felt.

In the negaverse where 75 percent of Kyuubi power could be felt being released at one moment only one word could be describe by those who felt it's power...DEATH.

Outside the castle everyone was gasping for breath, even Kushina and the others were on the ground frozen in place with eyes dialated due to thier minds shutting down from the KI they felt.

Inside the Kyuubi, the last of the body of Naruto was being destroyed. Naruto tower heart feeling Naruto was in danger of dying summoned Naruto to it removing Naruto body from the inside of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi roared in pain by the sudden loss of Naruto body.

In front of the tower heart the body of Naruto was on the ground being bathed in the energy the tower heart began to send chakra through the gauntlet on Naruto hand into Naruto body to heal him.

As Naruto body was being covered in chakra from the tower heart the Kyuubi looked down sensing the chakra from Naruto and the tower heart glared and said "**Foolish ningen. You plan to steal my power from me and kill me. I don't think so. I'll devour you and your tower heart so that you will die a slow and painful death inside of me as I take back my power plus yours and use it to destroy all you hope to create and protect." **as he opened his mouth and swallowed the tower heart before reaching down and grabing Naruto by his left leg and jerked upwards causing Naruto to scream in pain as he was jerked into the air as Kyuubi let go of him once he jerked him into the air. Watching as Naruto began to fall Kyuubi opened it's gaint mouth and moved his head to allow Naruto to plow right into his mouth and down his throat in one move.

Inside of Kyuubi all Naruto could feel was pain as his body burned from the acids in Kyuubi stomach as well as his injuries from being stab and Kyuubi chakra.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself floating on the surface of an ocean with a gentle breeze blowing across his face.

Blinking Naruto moved his body where the top half of his body was on the surface while his lower half was below the water.

Looking around Naruto thought "_What the...what happened. How did I get here...Dad...he...Kyuubi..."_

Feeling himself becoming depressed by what happened Naruto losing his will began to sink under the water.

As he sunk below the water Naruto the light of the surface got darker and darker until no light could be seen. Alone in the darkness Naruto heard a female voice say "**Why are you here."**

Naruto blinked and looked around and thought "_What the..."_

The female voice said "**Why are you here when those you have come to care for are in danger. Didn't you say you would sacrifice you own life force to save those you lost. If that's true then why aren't you fighting to reach the surface, why aren't you trying to find land to get back to where you came from..."**

Naruto bit his lip while trying to see anything in the darkness.

The female voice said "**What about Kushina...Tinbeard...Tinbeard and the dwarfs...Gnat and the minions...What about Nori. Are you just going to let darkness consume you while your loved ones are dying at the hands of the beast you held back all these years."**

Naruto clenched his fist as he closed his eyes and the voice said "**If your strong enough to hold that beast back all these years, doesn't that mean that your stronger then it is...Why can't you show that beast his place..."**

Naruto opened his mouth to scream only to quickly close his mouth as he began to gag on the water he drank.

Kicking with his feet Naruto used every ounce of energy he could to reach the surface when he felt his feet his something solid before the female voice said "**Hold on."**

Naruto felt the water shoot past him quickly as he was pushed through the water.

The water around him got brighter and brigher as rays of sunlight could be seen before bursting through the water.

Gasping for breath Naruto gulped in as much air as he could as he fell to his knees on the solid surface he know was on his hands and knee's on.

As he regained his breath he opened his eyes and saw that he was above the surface of the water a few feet as the water moved past him.

Blinking Naruto looked down and his eyes widen before he heard the female voice again and it said "**The sea is beautiful, is it not."**

Naruto took a moment glancing around him and said "Yes it is...What are you. Are you the creature whose head I am on."

The voice said "**You ask what I am and call me a creature...but you claim you don't care what a being is...you claim you would treat them the same. So if what you said is true then your question has no meaning since any label as to what I am would be meaningless to you, would it not."**

Naruto said "I suppose so...but who are you and what about my other question."

The voice said "**Yes, you are on my head, as for my name, call me Leviathan."**

Naruto said "Where are we and how did I get here...what are you going to do with me."

Leviathan said "**Remember how Gnat said minions would flowat around until they found a hive and how Tinbeard said that someone could only be brought back to life if they had not reformed. The plane of existance between life and death is called the Farplane and is where we currently are."**

Naruto frowned and said "How do you know what they said to me."

Leviathen dipped down into the water a little causing the mist to spray up hitting Naruto a moment before taking off out of the water and began to glide above the water .

Shocked and amazed Naruto eyes widen as he saw all this and looked back and saw the size of Leviathan body.

Leviathan said "**Does my body not remind you of something. Something you been in contact with."**

Thinking a moment Naruto eyes widen and said "The Sea Dragon hide...it's yours..."

Leviathan said "**Very good Naruto...Since I have chose not to reform as something else, when you took that hide for your guantlet it connected me to you. At first the connection was unnoticeable but then with what happened the connection between us became to great to ignore. I could feel your pain and anguish and chose to see what was the cause of it. I have seen many things in my years but you are truly something I had not expected to ever see again. Not since the age of the great beast Ragnarok have I seen a soul who was as noble as yours."**

Confused Naruto asked "Ragnarok, what's that."

Leviathan said "**You heard about the great beast the King of the Sixth Kingdoms defeated. It's name was Ragnarok. The beast you know as Kyuubi only contains a small piece of Ragnarok true power."**

Naruto frowned and Leviathan said "**But that is not something you should worry about right now. Especially with the danger those you care about is in."**

Naruto clenched his fist and closed his eyes and said "What can be done though. I'm dead."

Leviathan said "**Just because that chapter of your life is over doesn't mean it's the end of your book. The question is are you willing to turn the page and start a new chapter on a book far larger then the one you thought it was."  
**

Naruto's eyes widen and said "Are you saying there's a way to save them. To stop Kyuubi and the Warlock and save everyone else."

Leviathan said "**There is a way, the question is are you willing to pay the price."**

Naruto said "Anything. I'll give anything to save Nori and the others."

Leviathan said "**I was ancient even in the time of the 6th King. For years I have seen the decline of both worlds into darkness. I believe you are worthy of becoming the King of the 7th Kingdom of the Negaverse. Promise me you will bring light to the world and end the darkness that consumes everyone. Do so and I shall give you my life force. With it you shall be reborn as something more powerful then either of us divided. Do you accept."**

Naruto said "Yes."

Leviathan said "**So be it. From this point on your life as the human Naruto Uzumaki is over. All ties that bound you as a human or gone. Use this gift I have given you to do what must be done to keep your promise. May the blessing of the dragons aid you**." as she began to glow.

Inside the Kyuubi, Naruto tower heart began to glow before a figure began to appear beside it.

As the figure completely formed beside the tower heart the figure looked around before noticing a gauntlet on it's left hand. Looking at the tower heart the figure smirked before placing one hand on the heart while the other on the stomach of the Kyuubi and said "Absorb"

Outside the Kyuubi laughed as it used it's paws to slap the figure of the Warlock back and forward into the remains of the castle walls hearing him scream out in pain each time he hit.

Warlock coughed up more blood and begged "Please Kyuubi, spare me. I'll give you anything you want in echange for my life."

Kyuubi laughed at the Warlocks attempt to save himself before he began to cough up blood himself covering Warlock in the blood.

Looking confused Kyuubi said "**What is happeghg..." **as he began to choke on blood as his throat was ripped open from the inside out.

Coming out of the Kyuubi throat a figure could be seen carrying the tower heart before wings shot out of his back and he took flight into the air and flew outside the castle where everyone who evacuated the castle could be seen.

Landing outside the castle near the group the figure sat the tower heart down next to it before placing his hand on it and sending a pulse of chakra through it.

As the pulse of chakra shot out of the tower heart each of those who were on the ground from Kyuubi power suddenly found they could breath again and couldn't feel Kyuubi power.

Slowly they began to stir and as they did the figure said ""Tinbeard, Kushina, Nori, Gnat. Watch this for me."

Nori and the others hearing thier name turned and saw the figure and thier eyes went wide as they saw the figure looked like Naruto except he was now taller and his arms shoulder, neck, and the side of his face and top of his head had blue, red, and gold scales. The hands had claw like nails and a pair of leather wings could be seen behind the figure.

Nori seeing the face and the blue eyes that now had gold slits in the middle of them said "Naruto...is that you Sire."

Nodding his head causing everyone to look shock and Naruto said "Yes, it's me...protect the heart for me while I go deal with Kyuubi." as he turned and before anyone could say anything took flight heading toward Kyuubi.

When he return to the Kyuubi who had recovered from Naruto cutting it's throat open roared at Naruto before trying to pounce on him.

Naruto using his ability to fly flew over Kyuubi attack and landed on Kyuubi snout before plunging hi guantlet covered hand into Kyuubi left eye and said "Absorb.

Kyuubi screamed in rage and tried to break free of Naruto but Naruto had grab the optic nerves inside the giant eye of Kyuubi which was now shrinking in size as Naruto absorbed it's power.

Using the life force Naruto was absorbing from the Kyuubi Naruto turned his head toward the destroyed castle walls and took a deep breath before breathing out a stream of flames.

The rubble began to melt before starting to change and take shape as Naruto mixed in some of the life force he was draining from Kyuubi as well as his own.

A figure began to rise out of the molten rock and metal. A black and red scaled dragon soon rose out of where Naruto was breathing as he held onto the Kyuubi who was trying to shake it's head to free itself of Naruto.

Naruto began to speak in dragonic tongue "**Hear me, I am Naruto Leviathan, your creator. Accept me as your creator and master and I shall bestow upon you the name, Bahamaut, King of the Dragons. Do you accept."**

Bahamaut roared before speaking **"So be it Naruto Leviathan, I, Bahamaut, King of the Dragons swear to serve you."**

Naruto let go of Kyuubi and took flight into the air and said "**Then I order you to attack the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the King of the Bijuu and absorb it's power as your own. **

Roaring Bahamaut took flight into the air with 2 massive wings before flying at the Kyuubi and biting into the neck of the Kyuubi while it's body slithered around the Kyuubi body as it began to drain the Kyuubi of it's life.

Landing on the ground Naruto saw the body of the Warlock on the ground and the Warlock began to back away in fear.

Naruto began to stalk toward the body and said "Warlock. You have lived off the lives of others like a parasite for to many years. Today I will end your existance." as he grab the warlock by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

Warlock said "You can't kill me. Even if you hate me you won't hurt your father."

Naruto smirked and said "Who said anything about killing my father." as he bit his thumb causing it to start to bleed before stabing the bleeding finger into Minato body where his heart was.

Warlock tensed before he began to scream in pain and Naruto said "Did you know that dragons blood is like the ultimate holy water. It rids the body of all impurities and heals all damage to it while returning the body back to it's prime. Now that I have become basically a Dragonic being my blood is the same way. My blood is killing you while healing all of Minato injuries...Pray that if you ever reform Warlock you never cross my path or I'll **Destroy you."** as he unleashed a massive amount of KI causin Warlock to whimper before passing out.

Once he passed out Naruto removed his finger from Minato chest and watched as the wound healed. Looking to his right he saw the Kyuubi was now dead with all was left was the corpse.

Looking around Naruto frowned and said "What a day. I hope tomorrow will be better."


	7. Chapter 7

Once the battle ended, the people of Naruto kingdom began to return to the remains of the castle.

Looking around Naruto frowned and said "All that hard work and time...gone..."

Sighing Naruto turned to the group that stood behind him and said "Tis a dark time in our kingdom but the...Virus known as the Warlock is dead. I used my blood to purify Minato of it as well as heal him so you can for the first time truly be united with your husband Kushina."

Kushina got a hurt look on her face and said "Why...why call me my name instead of..."

Naruto interupted her and said "I'm not sure I can still call you mother after what has happened to me. I am no longer human. I am a Dragonic being now. I entered the farplane, the land between life and death where the souls of those who can be resurrected or respawned are. There I met the spirit of Leviathan, the dragon your people killed and used to make my gauntlet Tinbeard. Leviathan being a being who was old even in the 6th Kingdom of the Negaverse was very wise. She granted me her blessing and asked me to bring about the 7th Kingdom of the Negaverse. With her request and her blessing I have been reborn into what you see before you. I have gained some of her great wisdom along with her power. I am Naruto Leviathan now."

Kushina had tears in her eyes and said "I don't care what you are or what you look like. You will always be my son Naruto."

Naruto looked down and looked at his hands seeing his right hand now with claw like nails and Tinbeard said "You are still our King your majesty. My people still serve you."

Gnat slammed the heads of the browns into the ground and said "Show respect in the Overlords presence.

Naruto smiled slightly and glanced at Nori who walked forward and smiled at him as she took his hand and said "I still love you and don't care what you look like...even though I do think this makes you a little sexier. Any woman who you choose to bed sire should care about who you are here over what you look like." as she placed her hand over his heart.

Naruto blushed slightly and Nori leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Kushina smiled seeing this as did the others before they looked around at the destruction and Gnat said "Sire, what should we do about the castle."

Breaking the kiss Naruto looked around and said "Gnat, have the minions bring my tower heart to me."

Gnat said "You heard the Overlord, move it." as she kicked a brown to get them all moving.

Smiling Naruto shook his head and Kushina looked over at the body of Minato and said "What are you going to do to him."

Naruto looked at him and said "If I blame him for the actions of the Warlock then I would be giving the people of Konoha justification to how they treated me. I won't kill him...but he will have to earn my trust before I let him do anything of value for me and I may never be able to lower my guard around him."

Kushina looked down and said "I understand."

Gnat and the browns returned carrying the tower heart and Naruto said "Set it down gently."

As they did Naruto walked up to it and placed his hand on it and closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Everyone seem confused at first until the walls rubble of the castle began to glow.

Everyone eyes widen and Gnat said "Sire you..."

Naruto who still kept his eyes closed said "Yes Gnat. I am infusing the walls of my castle with my power. If the walls are attacked the tower heart will be able to warn me as well as start repairing the wall unless I order it not to. This will protect my castle and my people even more."

As the walls reformed Naruto began to pant and said "That's all I can do." as he fell to one knee.

Nori quickly moved to his side as she helped him get up and Naruto eyes widen as he felt Nori give him some of her life force.

Naruto started to open his mouth when Nori said "That's all I can do for now. Just rest sire."

Naruto said "Naruto...as my lover and friend I do not want you to call me Sire any more. Call me Naruto...That goes for you as well Tinbeard and Gnat. A person standing alone is easily defeated but a man who stands with his allies is not only harder to defeat but may come out victorious. You both shall be my advisors on this world while Kushina and Minato as the most knowledgable about the human world shall advise me on it. Nori, you are my lady and my love. You will be by my side and I will always have an ear for you as well."

Tinbeard eyes widen and said "Thank you for the honor your...I mean Naruto."

Gnat said "Thank you sire but I refuse to call you that because the minions will see me doing it and think they can. They are stupid like that."

Naruto chuckled and said "Yes. I have a few memories of Leviathans of some pretty stupid minions. Tell me, have you ever heard of the minion peacock."

Gnat eyes widen before she burst out laughing while everyone else looked confused.

Gnat waved her hand to hide the blush on her face and said "It's an old story passed down between wiser minions. There once was a brown who learned to speak who was named peacock because once he learned to speak he strutted around like a peacock bragging about himself until he was named Peacock by the minion master. After he was named that he thought that it was an insult on the size of his dick and would look for anything he could do to prove his dick wasn't the size of a pea. Anything and everything from herbal remedies to yanking he would do it."

Naruto said "From Leviathan's memories she seem to remember that it was the last that ultimately led to his death."

Gnat said "Yes. According to what I heard, he got the idea that he could stretch it so he tide a wire around it and jumped off a tower with the wire wrapped around his dick. His dick stretched alright though...Stretched right out of his body. He may have been named peacock but died cockless."

A few dwarfs nearby laughed as they heard this while a few snickered.

Naruto sighed and said "Well we have place for everyone to sleep but all the work we had on the castle will have to be restarted..it seems."

A roar was heard in the air and everyone turned to Bahamaut who was flying in the air before he took a deep breath and began to breath fire into the ground outside the castle scaring everyone.

Tinbeard said "What is that damn dragon doing."

Naruto said "I have no idea. Come on, let's get to the walls." as he looked confused like everyone else before taking off and running for one of the entrances that would lead to the top of the walls.

By the time they made it to the top of the walls and looked outside the ground outside the front of the of the castle looked like a lava field.

Bahamaut flew high into the air before diving back down into the center of the lava field causing several to gasp.

Once Bahamaut disappeared into the ground Gnat said "What happened."

A rumbling sound was heard causing everyone to look around before a the ground began to shake and crack apart.

A fissure of steam began to spit out of the ground before the ground of the valley itself began to split with more steam coming out of it. Lave began to shoot out of different points around the valley as the walls of the castle shook and Naruto grunted in pain as he felt his life force being drained trying to keep the walls together.

Screams of fear were heard as many stood in shock aw, and fear of the cataclysm that rocked the valley.

The ground in the center of the castle began to sink into the ground and a couple of dwarfs saw this and screamed drawing the attention of others as they looked at the now deep hole in the center of the castle.

Over the next 15 minutes the ground continued to shake and be destroyed around the valley as everyone either crouched down in fear or held onto what they could to support themselves.

Finally the ground stopped shaking and everyone looked around nervous or thankful.

Naruto looked extremely pale as he felt ready to pass out.

Nori said "Naruto, look." as she pointed at the hole in the ground in the center of the castle walls.

Everyone looked to see what Nori was pointing at and at first all of them were confused before Naruto eyes widen and said "What the hell." as his improved eyes began to see a glow coming from the darkness of the pit.

Before anyone could ask Naruto what he was talking about they also began to notice the glow and each watched as Naruto tower heart began to rise out of the darkness.

As it got closer they could see the tower heart was on top of something but couldn't make out what it was until it nearly reached the surface. As it did everyone's eyes widen as they saw a huge glowing bubble of energy rising from the darkness.

Once the bubble with the tower heart on top of it was floating in the air above the castle walls, lava began to shoot out of the hole ontil it reached the castle walls causing Naruto to grunt some more as he felt the walls being damaged by the lava.

The glowing bubble began to lower until it set on top of the lava and the lava quickly turned to stone.

A low hum was heard before the bubble of enegy began to move from the bottom of the bubble up toward the tower heart.

As it did everyone's eyes widen and widen and Nori gasped and said "It can't be."

Everyone turned to look at her and Naruto asked "It can't be what Nori. Do you know what is going on."

Nori said "It's...the white city."

Tinbeards eyes widen and said "That's not possible. The white city is a myth."

Kushina asked "What is the white city." looking confused.

Naruto also looked confused and seeing that look Nori said "The white city was a legendary city created by the king of the 1st kingdom and ruled by the kings of the 2nd and 3rd kingdom. It is said that after the death of the king of the 3rd kingdom, the kings wife who was an elder elf and thier halfling son used thier life force to seal the kingdom away in a place where no man would ever be able to touch it so that the spirit of the deceased king could rest easy knowing his home was protected for all eternity..."

Tinbeard said "It is also this reason why the elves are looked down at with such scorn and mistrust because some say they stole the city for themselves after the kings death.

A roar was heard as Bahamaut erupted from the top of one of the new mountains that had lava still flowing from it.

Bahamaut flew toward the castle and landed outside the walls.

Naruto looked at Bahamaut and said "**What have you done Bahamaut."**

Bahamaut chuckled and said in language everyone could understand and yet not speak "**You maybe wiser and stronger but you still have much to learn." **shocking everyone.

Naruto frowned and said "What do you mean. What's going on Bahamaut."

Bahamaut said "**The history of the world is recorded in ages. Do you know why or what an age is exactly."**

Everyone looked confused and Bahamaut said "**We dragons have lived far longer then anyone could imagine. We are the recorders of history. It is our lives that are considered ages. When all the dragons in the world die it is considered an end of an age but the dragons do not reform as something else. We choose instead to search the farplane for a soul who is pure of heart and noble, traits we dragons feel are who and what we are. When we find such a soul who has a reason to wish to return to the world of the living we grant them our blessing turning them into a dragonic being like you are now. In doing so that being becomes the avator of the dragons and a new age is born. Feel honored because you are only the 7th to be granted our blessing with your great ancestor being the previous avator."**

Naruto gritted his teeth and said "You used me."

Bahamaut said "**Did you not use me to save your friends and love ones. Did you not accept Levaithans blessing. Do you truly feel that you have been used or tricked or do you feel that you have truly been blessed. Did you not use the gift you have recieved to save your fathers life from that parasite. Remember the words you spoke to Tinbeard when you first met him about what is truly precious."**

Naruto frowned and said "You could have asked me or told me the truth."

Bahamaut said "**But what if you were not actually noble and pure of heart. What if you were just a power hungry soul who would have done anything to gain power for yourself. We gave you just enough power and knowledge that you would need to stop Kyuubi and save your people. The best way to test someone to see what they would do with power is see what they would do with the power they already had. You could have drained the Kyuubi of all it's life force yourself and killed your father even though he was just a puppet to the Warlock. If you had killed both of them then we would know that you were not truly who we thought you were and the dragonic blood in you would have killed you. Seeing that you revived me and gave me the Kyuubi life force as well as saving your father proved that Leviathan was right about you."**

Naruto bit his lip and said "I see your point and the wisdom behind it...but what now."

Bahamaut said "**A new age has begun. You have been blessed with the knowledge and blood of the dragons. If you have need of us you will know how to revive us. Once revived the dragons will aid you with what ever your current need is and once done will give you a gift as thanks. They will then leave you and spread to the world to watch as the new age passes by. My gift to you is the legendary white city which was hidden deep within the core of the world where no mortal could touch it."**

Naruto said "Thank you Bahamaut for your gift and blessing."

Bahamaut said "**I should warn you that when a new age begins, darkness always spreads to try and consume the light the new age can create. There are those who will seak not only you but also the dragons for our power but also our knowledge. No dragon will go against you...but we will not fight all your battles for you either. We are a peaceful race as much as possible and wish to see only peace and prosperity. You will have to fight many battles and kill many in order to stop the darkness of the world...Do not be consumed by it."**

Naruto said "I understand...May the new age be a long and peaceful one."

Bahamaut said "**May your rule also be...goodbye**." as he flapped his wings and flew into the air.

After he was gone Tinbeard said "It's never a dull moment with you, is it Naruto."

Kushina giggled and said "Naruto name means maelstrom. There is nothing dull or calm about a maelstrom."

A groan was heard causing everyone to look and see Minato sitting up and he looked around and said "Um...what's going on."

Kushina laughed as she tackled him and began to kiss him like her life depended on it.

Naruto smiled a small smile and thought "_Thank you."_ before he began to walk toward the entrance to go down to into the walls and out into the court yard.

Nori said "Where are you going Naruto."

Naruto looked back at her and said "To check out our new home of coarse."

Everyone's eyes widen before they looked at the city and began to follow Naruto except for Kushina and Minato.

After grabbing Kushina and pushing her away enough to get some air Minato said "What's going on Kushina. Where are we."

Kushina could only laugh as she pulled Minato into a hug and began to cry into his chest.

Confused Minato began to return the hug and pulled her closer to him and thought "_Did I miss something important."_


End file.
